Golden Hydra
by Alpenwolf
Summary: The absence of the fighting sounds made her wary and therefore she searched for the giants and found a group of people she had never seen in her live. Except the princess of Alabasta. That girl she knew and reminded her of an old dream. A dream stronger then her fears. The fear of letting her enemies find out that she's still alive! Will she be able to survive once they find out?
1. A faithful meeting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the OCs and the differences to canon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A faithful meeting**

(Narrators POV)

Two dinosaurs were running through the jungle surrounding them. One of them followed the other, his prey, while the prey run away from the predator, not wanting to be eaten. Neither of them noticed were they were running to until it was almost too late.

"Hey!" someone suddenly shouted angrily.

Both of the dinosaurs stopped immediantly in the movements. The right forefoot of the prey was just stopped a few centimeters above the ground. Above a sort of plantation with vegetables and other eatable plants and plants used for medicine. Both of the dinosaurs slowly directed their eyes to their right. Standing there on one end of the plantation was standing a scowling female human. Tiny in their eyes, but both of them knew not to mess with her or with her plantation. Said woman had shoulderlength golden hair and a black-coloured eye. Her hair hid her entire left side of her face, leaving only the right eye and the right part of her mouth seeable. Her hair was also growing wild, giving her a slightly crazy look, because she had been living for a long time almost alone on this island. She was wearing black shoes, black shorts and a sleeveless green shirt and she was wearing something that resembled a golden anchor chain as a belt. Her complete right arm was tattoed and she had a pendant hanging lose between her breasts. Her skin was also a bit tanned.

"Back off!" she said and the dinosaurs disappeared as fast as they could. Not even caring anymore that they were prey and predator. Both of them felt like they had just managed to escape death.

The woman stood there for a few minutes wondering if she should have killed them on the spot, but then she figured that her plantation would have been destroyed by now. Those two dinosaurs would have been lying next to her plantation and would be rotting there until she threw them away or got someone to take them away. The first option would also suggest that she had less time for her plants and she liked her plants more than anything else on this island. Other people would have eaten the flesh of the dinosaurs, but the woman had stopped eating meat years ago.

"Those dinosaurs are just too fat. big and huge." She sighed before she let her eyes wander to the volcanoes on the island. Right on cue as she looked on the middle of the volcanoes it erupted. She stood there and waited for the clash, but it never came. Confused she looked around and saw not one of them that she was expecting to see. She wondered if those two had actually finished their fight without her noticing, but then she shook her head. Both of them were greatly equal in most points, like strength, height and endurance. While she had watched the fights in the beginning, she later found them boring and started to ignore them. It was an everyday occurance and so she noticed the absence of it more than the actual fight. The woman decided to take a look, to look if she still had a bit of company on this island.

* * *

(?'s POV)

"What the meat?" I said in disbelief as I entered a clearing to only see a giant candle. I was getting furious at seeing this candle in front of me. I hated candles with a passion after my tenth birthday, since that was the day my life completely changed. I shook my head to stop myself remembering _that time_. I didn't want to remember it and I didn't wanted to see this candle any longer, so I stepped forward and covered my right fist with gold before I punched it.

"Only a little dent?" I said in disbelief, before I strengthened the gold around my right fist even more and started to punch the candle harder and harder with the intent to destroy it. It took me a few seconds to make a crack in this stupid candle, but I made it and before I could fully destroyed it, something weird happened. I was suddenly forced to kiss this stupid candle. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly smelled something bad and before I could remember what this smell was I started to burn. I burned! I burned! I burned like a piece of meat here. I hate meat.

My instincts or whatever you wanna call it, took over and made me jump back from the burning candle and made me roll on the floor to stop me from burning to death or at least from getting higher degree burns. I probably also hid my skin under a bit gold, but I am not that sure anymore. When the fire was finally out I looked to the place where the giant candle had once stood. I looked at the burned grass with grim satisfaction before I looked around to see other people standing there. People I didn't recognize. Two of them were lying on the ground, from the looks beaten up and unconsious, not that I really cared, one was sitting , three others were standing. One of the giants was sitting there and the other one lying face down. Curious I came nearer and nobody seemed to notice me. Weird? Am I that silent?

"Hey!" I shouted getting finally their attention. The four awake people reacted by taking out their weapons and reading themselves to fight. I didn't want to fight them at all. The giant, I forgot his name, just looked at me curious, before he started smiling.

"Ydra, what brings you here?" he asked me.

"Master Brogy, you know her?" one of the awake and alive people asked the giant. He had a bandanna with googles around his head and a very long nose. His long nose reminded me of bad memories once again and I shook my head to make them go away. Three of the awake people took their weapons away when the giant, whose name was apparently Brogy, nodded and said something to them, but I ignored it. I was focusing my sight on the fourth person. He was wealding three swords and had green hair and looked at me warily. Weird, who the meat has green hair?

"I noticed the absence of the fighting sounds and wondered what's going on. So anyone cares to explain things to me?" I answered the giants earlier question and asked another.

The two other awake people, both girls, just looked at each other. One of them had blue hair and was wearing a open striped green jacked, short pants and a top with a circled design. As if she wanted people to be hypnotized by that outfit. Weird. The other one had short orange hair and was only wearing black short pants and a black bra and looked a bit roasted. Weird. The orange-haired girl decided to explain things to me, but I only listened with half an ear, I was more focused on the other girl. I'm pretty sure I knew her from somewhere. That I had seen her face somewhere. At some point the orange-haired girl stopped in her explanation and demanded to know why I am not paying attention to her explanation.

"I'm just trying to get why she looks so familiar to me" I told her after a few seconds of silence.

"Vivi, do you know her?" the almost-topless girl asked the other girl.

"No, I don't." she immediantly responded.

I still looked at her and mumbled her name, which they had just told me, until it hit me. "Princess Nefertari Vivi?"

_Now_ all of them had their weapons ready and looked ready to give me a beating. Weird. The three-sword guy had even placed a sword on my left shoulder. Did I do something wrong? I just said the name of the girl in front of me. I quickly produced a gold skin over my normal skin and clothes and coloured it like my own skin and clothes. "No need to fight me over such a simple sentence and Green-hair, take the sword away." I said while raising my eyebrow.

"No", Green-hair answered. I just took the blade of his sword in my left hand and stalled it there with a golden cage attached to me shoulder. I'm pretty sure he looked shocked, angry and with a disbelief at his sword and at me, if the looks of the people in front of me were any indication.

"I had told you to put the sword away." It was his own fault for not listening to me.

He ignored me and tried to pull it out of the golden cage, while I smirked. Orange-hair got my attention when she asked me why I knew Vivi's name.

"I have seen pictures of most kings, queens, princes and princess' in the Grand Line. That's why I recognized her." I told her, which she accepted. I didn't tell her where I knew that from. I refused to. I didn't wanted to think about it. I wanted never again to think about that part of my life! At least if I could help it.

"Alright." Orange-hair sighed.

I grabbed Green-hair's sword, who still tried to take it out of the golden cage, let the cage disappear and turned around and finally released the sword. Because he had still tried to pull his sword out of my golden grip he fell on his butt in a comical way when I let go of the sword and the people around me started to laugh or giggle a bit at the sight. I ignored them and said my sayonara.

"You are going already?" one of the giants asked me. I had already forgotten his name again.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know why your fight didn't happened. It's not like I have to go with those people to other islands or the sort. And it's not that I like your choice of food anyway." I replied, just as right on cue a dinosaur entered the clearing. I sighed and looked at it. "Back off stupid dinosaur!"

The dinosaur heard me, looked at me, paled and run away. I waved while disappearing in the woods. Some of them apparently shouted at me something, but I ignored them and just went forward to my plants. There was a feeling that I forgot something very important and that bugged me.

* * *

A few minutes later when I arrived at my plants, it suddenly hit me.

"Princess Nefertari Vivi. Princess of Alabasta. Alabasta! How could I forget that?" I asked myself in wonder and frustration. I quickly run into my golden house and searched for a backpack, which I quickly found and put almost all of my precious plants and other stuff in it, made the golden house disappear before I raced back to the clearing where I had last seen them. There was no way that I was going to miss a chance to go to Alabasta and with Princess Nefertari Vivi being there with that group of people there had to be a chance that they would be going to Alabasta, right? While I run as fast as I could I took my pendant in my hand and reminded myself of the really good old times and of my two friends. All three of us wanted to visit Alabasta one day. I wondered where the two of them were now. If they were still at the island we all called home once? I hadn't seen them or the island for a long time.

* * *

When I arrived at the clearing no one was there, well except those two unconscious people. Not even the other giant was here anymore, but wasn't he dead? I wondered about that until I saw both of them standing in one direction like they were waiting for something. So he wasn't dead, only unconscious I guessed. I didn't know what they were waiting for, so I just shrugged at the sight, before it came to my mind that the giants might know where the humans I was searching for were. So I started to run once again.

* * *

While I was running towards the giants I came to the river parting the island. I really forgot that he was there. I probably was just way too much hiding in my part of the island I guessed. I looked around and saw nothing except a few flying things near were I saw the giants. What was going on there? I raced as fast as I could.

Shortly before I reached the giants the one volcano that starts their battle erupted. I frowned when I heard them fighting again. I still raced to the shore to only see a ship at the horizon. I wondered how the meat they managed to get so fast so far. I grumbled and decided that I would stop hiding myself and be more on a look out for other ships that might pass here. If I got lucky I might find a ship in the next year and if I got really lucky even one that will go to Alabasta. I also knew what kind of risk I was taking going out in the open, but after this encounter with the princess of Alabasta my will to see Alabasta with my own eyes was renewed. And if the deities were really kind I might even meet my old friends there, but I guessed that would be asking way too much. That were my thoughts when I made another house of gold near the river and changed my sleeveless shirt to a long-sleeved shirt of the same colour.

* * *

I lost time of how long I actually waited for a ship. I hadn't seen a calendar for years, I couldn't tell you which year it was or which day at all. I didn't even knew how old I was at this point. I was clearly good at losing track of time. While I was waiting I got rid of those other people that were still here. They even demanded that I would tell them who I was and if I knew where the princess and the other guys were. When the giants noticed that those people were still here and alive they really got mad. I had never seen one person running so fast, except _those guys_, and there was not one but four people. Since I had no idea who they were and what they did here, I just let them go. I wasn't that talkactive and hadn't asked the giants what happened here anyway. I just guessed that those people were somehow involved in it.

I was just watering my newly planted plants when I heard someone talking or shouting something weird. It wasn't the giants, that much was clear to me. I took everything I possessed in a special backpack and went searching who was making noises. I found a weird dressed group of men and one of them had an even stranger outfit. I don't want to think about why he was dressing that way, but they had a ship, a ship that seemed fitting to a man wearing two swan heads on his shoulders. Weird. And a swan head on the ship and it was pink. _Pink!_ Weird. That was the first time I saw a pink ship and I hoped it would stay as the last time also.

I didn't wanted to talk to them, but I wanted on the ship. It was a chance to leave this island and who knew when the next ship would come to this island. So I decided to stow away. I climbed on the ship when no one looked at it and climbed the mast up to the highest spot. I poured the gold I had saved in my body out and hid myself behind it. I hoped it was turned pink on the outside so that they wouldn't see me here.

It didn't take them long to finish whatever they were doing on the island. They came back very fast and started to leave the island. I hoped they would reach another island fast, I didn't know how long I could stay up here without dieing from hunger. I mean I had my plants here, but I had no idea how long they would last or how long they would travel at all. On the island I could plant new plants whenever I wanted and that way I had an almost endless stock of eatable plants.

* * *

At one point of the hidden travel it started to really stink. I had no idea where we were. I didn't want to store even a bit of the gold inside my body again until they reached the next island. Because of this I had no idea what was going on on the ship and it didn't matter as long as we were going to reach an island fast. The eatable plants I had in my backpack were slowly coming to an end.

Immediantly after we left the smelling area, they started to shout. Sounded to me that they were searching for something or someone. I couldn't really understand a word what they yelled, I had no idea what they were searching for, I only knew that they sounded a bit frantic. I wanted to go to sleep again, but with their shouting I couldn't. When I was sleeping the days were going to end faster and that also meant I wasn't eating that much.

* * *

At some later point, I really didn't know if it was after minutes, hours or days, they apparently found it, him or her. Their tone of voice wasn't frantic anymore. I hoped they would let me sleep now and that they wouldn't notice me here. That were my last thoughts before I finally dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up I heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. Weird. This crew was certainly not silent at all. I couldn't feel the ship moving that much. I wondered if we had reached land yet. I took a deep breath and made a viewing window appear in my golden hide out. The only thing I saw was the blue sea. I was disappointed at seeing only the sea. I slowly increased the size of my viewing window in the golden walls around me. I was looking if anyone was looking in my direction, but I saw no one on the ship. Weird. Why was no one here I wondered until I saw something in the corner of my eye. I tilted my head to see it better and saw sand. Sand! Beautiful sand!

Seeing sand got me happy. I didn't know if this was Alabasta or not, but it didn't matter. I was pretty sure they had reached an island and were inspecting the island or something. I took the golden walls and stored them back in my body, before I climbed down the mast and jumped from the ship. I was at another island with humans living here. There was a town in front of me and the sign in front of the town was the greatest thing I had seen for a very long time.

_Welcome to Nanohana_

_A Harbour town of Alabasta_

The sign went on, but I didn't care about the other parts standing there. I was in Alabasta. I couldn't believe my luck. I was in Alabasta! With a smile on my lips I went into the town, forgetting to take care. Forgetting that their might people who might recognize me. People of _that time _or that there might people in this town that would die the moment I would recognize them. I forgot everything about those things when I entered Nanohana and therefore also Alabasta. I forgot everything when I visited the island I dreamed of visiting since I was eight.

* * *

About Ydra's hair style, you can only see her right eye and the right part of her mouth and the skin between those. Her nose, left eye, left part of her mouth, forehead and everything else is hidden by her golden hair.

Any questions or comments? Feel free to leave a review.


	2. Adventures in Nanohana

**Diclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. Only my OC'S and the differences to canon belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Adventures in Nanohana  
**

(Ydra's POV)

I happily went into the town and was mesmerized by everything I saw. Probably because it took my mind back to the past, back when I was eight years old. Back when the world was still okay and fun. Back to the West Blue, back to Heart Island, back to my friends. Daron had told us so much of his stay in Alabasta that I wanted to visit it at least once. I wanted to see Alabasta in all it's glory. Every oasis and town and if they would allow me I would like to see the palace in ... Arubarna? Alubalna? Arbana? I wasn't sure how it was called anymore, but I was sure it was something along these lines.

I went on and on the town, looked around the shops and bought things I might need for my travels in this country. Like cloaks and water and my sweet choice of food. I'll even gave them a bonus when someone explained to me how I could stop plants or vegetables to dry out too fast. I'll asked a shopkeeper if he knew where I could buy backpacks and the sorts. The ones needed for a big and long travel.

"Why do you need such an equipment" the shop owner asked me curiously.

"I want to travel through Alabasta" I told him smiling. "I want to see more of Alabasta than just this town. I want to explore it on my own."

Apparently he was shocked that someone wanted to explore it and not raid it. He gave me a very detailed description where to go to find the things I needed. I thanked him and got going to the western outskirts of the I found the shop the first shop owner told me about I smiled. "The Explorer" stood on a sigh over the door to the shop. I went inside the shop and I believe my eye went wide. There was so much things I could use. This shop was the exact thing I was searching for. For example there were guide books with maps of the towns and of the country. Telling the reader where you could find an oasis and ruins. There were cloaks for the sun. Sleeping bags and a lonely kind of bag I had never seen before. I called it lonely because it was lying all alone in one corner of the room, nothing else was there and it was the only bag of this sort.

"Can I help you my dear?" someone suddenly said. I looked around to see a smiling woman in her fifties I guessed with a kind of caring aura around her. She had also the kind of aura around one who knows what she is doing and from the way she stood there, I was pretty sure she had done a few adventures years or decades ago.

"What is this kind of bag?" I asked her.

"Oh, that one?" she replied still smiling at me. "That is a special kind of bag. Those are very rare and expensive. These small bags" she took one and hold it up for me to see " can carry much more that one would think. With one of these you could carry a hundred times what you could carry with your backpack." She pointed to my backpack that I was still wearing on my back.

"A hundred times the amount of my bag?" I asked her sceptically.

"Oh did I say a hundred time? I meant a hundred thousand times the amount of your bag."

"A hundred thousand times?" I looked even more sceptically at her.

"Oh yes my dear." She said and put the things I was looking at earlier in it and I saw no dent in this special bag and considering that the sleeping bag was bigger then that bag kind of made me look in shock at the lady.

"How?" I said disbelieving what I saw through my right eye.

"I don't know how it really works my dear. Rumours say that a devil fruit is involved with these bags. I wonder how that should work, how could bags eat a devil fruit?" she asked me. I just shrugged. I had no idea, though I had heard about that rumour also. I also knew that _that guy_ had a weapon with devil fruit powers and rubbed my right lower arm a bit.

"How much?"

"For the bag and everything in it? I would say 100 million berries."

I gaped at her. 100.000.000 berries? Is this lady crazy?

"I told you that those are rare. Rumours say that there are only five bags like this in the world and that the normal price for them is around 200 to 300 million berries for one bag. Rumours are also that these bags are hundreds of years old."

"Hundreds of years old. 200 to 300 million berry for one bag. Only five bags." I repeated gawking at her. I managed to tell her that I would come back in a few minutes when I left the shop. I didn't wanted to rent or buy a camel, I didn't wanted to pay anyone to travel with me. I was going to go on this travel alone! That much was certain. I went back into the town to find an appraiser. I really had no money on me anymore except the gold inside me and I wasn't sure if everything I had stored in my body was worth that much. When I found one in the eastern outskirts, I went inside without caring which part of the town this was. I knocked and when someone called me in after a few seconds I went inside. It was a small dirty room, but I didn't care at this moment. I wanted that bag! And then I saw the owner and knew I had seen his face at least once. He said something to me, but I ignored him and stared at him, trying to remember and when I finally did everything went blank.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Ydra's eye which is normally black turned red when she remembered who he was. His name was Per Travis and he was a wanted man. The government was sure he was involved with the Revolutionaries in some way. Not one of their higher officers or such but a supporter of them, one who sents them money to help them. The world government wanted him dead as a warning to those who supported the Revolutionary Army in similar ways. The now red eyed Ydra raced too fast for anyone to see to him and pierced his heart with her right finger, ending his life immediantly.

The last thing Per Travis saw in his life was a woman with golden hair whose right eye turned from black to red. He never noticed the attack on his person at all. Ydra was so fast that he never felt the impact of her finger in his body. When he was finally dead and Ydra had pulled the finger out of his body her eye turned back to black.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

I blinked once and Per Travis was ... dead? Weird? How did that happen I wondered until I saw my right finger full of blood and a fitting wound on his body. I growled at myself silently and the memories this incident indicated. Apparently _that witch_ still had a certain power over my body. Still having an impact on my mind and body, making me lose control at the sight of him. Making me kill someone the moment I realized that the world government wanted to see him or her dead. Once again killing someone for them.

How I hate to do that! I never liked to kill anyone, but when I hesitated or didn't do it all they tortured me. At some point I just did it to save my body from whatever _that witch_ could think of. I never liked it. I had tried so often to leave _that place_ and _them_, but had failed so often to escape. One day they tried to get rid of me, but through some means I survived. The memories of that day were not clear to me, the memories were really foggy. I was only sure that those people believed me to be dead.

After a while standing there and remembering _that time_ I got back to my senses. I looked back to the corpse now lying in front of me and thought about what I should do to not make it look like it was my fault. Another thing that I had to learn on the hard way. If someone one knew it was my or our fault that he, she or them died, _that witch_ _took care of me_.

After I had made it look like an incident, like someone killed him in the heat of the moment over the rates he was giving some, I looked around for a place to clean my finger of the blood. I quickly found one and cleaned it thoroughly.

This incident made me remember to be cautios in towns. To be wary of people. There was no real safe place for me even if _they_ hopefully thought that I am dead. If one of _them _would see me and recognize me I knew that _they_ would try to kill me or tell _the others_ that I am still alive. If someone told _them_ that I was alive, I was screwed. _They_ would search for me until _they_ would find me only to kill me or, meat beware, bring me back to _that place! _The last one was probably not an option, since they tried to get rid of me after that last mission. Something about that I done my part and wasn't needed anymore? Anyway I never wanted to go back there.

I looked out of the window for any bypassers, fortunately there were none. So I left the house quietly and went back to "The Explorer" and when I was there materialized almost every ounce of gold I had in my body for the special bag. With a certain glint in her eyes she looked at the gold pouring out of my body and gave me everything I had asked for. I ignored the glint and left her shop in search for the first shop where I bought everything that looked eatable to me, apart from meat of course, and left the shop.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Per Dana, the owner of 'The Explorer' quickly grabbed a Den Den Mushi after Ydra had left her shop and made a few quick calls. Someone who could produce gold was not something you saw that often, even with devil fruit user all over the Grand Line. Per Dana wanted that customer to be hers. That customer would get her rich, rich, rich! Gold without an end. Remembering Ydra producing gold made Per Dana giggling like a teen girl. She gave her sons a quick call, though only two of her three sons answered her call. She gave her sons Davis and Traver a quick and short description of Ydra and told them to find her and take her to the hide out if possible.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

I wanted to leave the town fast, but I also wanted to eat something before I left, so I searched for a restaurant after I had made sure that I had enough supplies for my travels. And when I found one and peaked at it's name a smile emerged on my face. Red Beans. With a name like they might have the kind of food I like. With those thoughts I entered the restaurant. It was pretty full, but still had a seat open for me right next to the cook at the bar. I took it and asked for the menu and to my delight there was a meal that fitted my tastes. I let the last part of my gold out of my body unseen to the others around me and started to count it. When I noticed it was enough for the meal I ordered said meal. I put the last part of my gold back in my body. I had almost no gold anymore. I didn't like that, but the good part was that I had bought already everything I am going to need for my travels.

But of course it couldn't have gone that smoothly someone, probably fate, decided. At one point I heard many people leaving the restaurant fast through the front door, even the cook disappeared. I just shrugged and ate further until someone took my plate from me and smashed it against a wall. Thus getting my attention and I was astonished to see ... Per Travis ... sitting on a chair next to me ... alive? And once again my world turned black.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Ydra's eye turned red again and she pierced with her right finger through Per Traver's heart, who looked almost exactly like his fraternal twin brother Per Travis. The curse of twins. Ydra who didn't know that Per Travis had a twin, because no one had told her that, didn't pierce once through Per Traver's heart, but a dozen times, tearing his heart completely apart. Leaving him no chance to survive her attacks at all. She took one good look at his body and the blood that poured of his chest, before she was satisfied with him.

Red-eye Ydra eyed the others around her. There were five men in auburn cloaks around her. She was certain that those were also involved with him. With Per Traver, whose twin brother was unfortunately for him involved with the Revolutionary Army. The way they pointed guns at her told her that much. She grinned diabolically and killed everyone the same way, with a finger piercing through their hearts too fast for them too see and even too fast for them to feel it at all. When everyone was dead she grinned satisfied and went to sleep. Letting black-eye Ydra take over.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

When I came to me I saw dead people. Six of them and one of them was the Per Travis clone. I took a look around and was really relieved that no one was here anymore. Except the corpses of course, but they didn't count. No one saw me killing them, thus no one can tell _them_ that I am still alive. No one I have to kill to stop getting a wanted poster. Getting a wanted poster would be similar to having a death wish. I wondered if it was even possible for someone like me to get a wanted poster. Usually people that were a threat to the world government or the people out there got a wanted poster. I wasn't sure if I met those criterias.

I took one last look at the corpses and at the vegetables the Per Travis clone had thrown against the wall, before I took my backpack and ran out of the restaurant. I didn't only run out of the restaurant, I also left the town as fast as I could. I didn't stopped running until I ended up in an ... Oasis with many tents and warriors around? Weird? That really stroke me as weird. This country wasn't going down in a civil war or was it? No, not my beautiful Alabasta of my dreams! I refused to think that way and disappeared from there.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Meanwhile in the town learned Per Dana and Per Davis of the deaths of Per Travis and Per Traver. They also heard from random persons that Ydra had been cornered by Per Traver and his followers and that she had left the restaurant alive, while the others had been lying dead on the ground. Per Traver with a great hole in his chest. Though they didn't know who had killed Per Travis, but they vowed to find him or her. They also vowed to find Ydra and torture her till eternity ends for the murder of Per Travis. No matter that Dana wanted her as her personal gold making goose. Mother and son packed a few things before they left the town, making one of their underlings take over "The Explorer" and left the town in search of Ydra.

* * *

After coming back to his restaurant to see six corpses on the ground of this restaurant he believed that the name "Red Beans" was a bad omen and vowed to change it the next day. But first he had to find someone who would take care of those bodies. Fortunately for him some people came and took them with them, unfortunately for him, he still had to clean the floor. Getting rid of the floor.

Unfortunately for the owner that restaurant was the incident that was about to occur in the next days. Where some people would come, leaving a big wall in one of his walls and to top it, not even paying for their meals. They all disappeared before he could ask them to pay and he really wasn't to keen on following them.

* * *

A/N: Ydra has no idea what is happening in Alabasta, no idea at all. That the kingdom of Alabasta is about to go down in a rebellion. She doesn't know that the people have been waiting for three years for rain, which still has to come. That crocodile is in this country and that Baroque Works exists or what Baroque Works is.

She also has no idea, that Vivi is travelling with pirates.

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	3. Adventures in the desert

**DDisclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I only own Ydra and the OC's so far.

**Chapter 3: Adventures in the desert**

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Ydra was running or walking north the next days. She found a few ruins in her way which she thoroughly explored and looked at it with amazement showing in her eye. Sometimes she found other travellers in those ruins and eyed them a bit warily. They didn't try to force her to talk to them. Ydra let the others be and the others let her be.

One evening when she was tired from walking through the desert she reached another ruin. She was too tired to actually look for traps and promptly fell into one, literally. She was falling down a few meters before she hit the ground.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

Stars, I was seeing stars after I felt through that trap door. What's a trap door doing in ruins anyway I wondered, before I noticed I was in a cage. A cage? Why the meat am I in a cage? It's not like I have done that much bad things in my life. Nevermind that, I did many bad things, but not willingly! I was forced to do it and at some point I just did it to save my own life, to save me from getting tortured. And why is it so dark here? Can't anyone turn on the lights or something was my last thought before I entered the land of dreams.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up again to the sound of someone falling down a trap door and fortunately he, she or they didn't land on me. That would have been really weird and that would have hurt. I yawned and looked over where I predicted them, her or him to be, but to my misery I didn't saw anything. Stupid Darkness!

"Where are we, dear sister?" some girl suddenly asked.

"In an inn." another girl answered her sarcastically.

"Oh and I thought we were sitting in cage in darkness a few metres under the sand of the desert." the first girl replied. "Must have been a nightmare then, thanks dear sister for enlightening me."

"WE are sitting alone in a dark hole inside a cage a few metres under the sand of the desert." the second one said. I could hear her roll her eyes.

"Not alone." I said into the darkness.

"Whose there?" one of them asked. I wasn't sure which one it was or if there was another one.

"Me." I answered truthfully and I could hear once again the second girl roll her eyes.

"Wouldn't have guessed that." the second girl answered. I was pretty sure she was frowning.

"Dear sister, it seems like the sun went down. I wish you a good night." The first girl said.

"Yeah, good night." the second girl replied to the first girl.

Sleeping? Sounded like a good idea to me. I closed my eyes again and entered the dream world once again.

* * *

The next time I woke up it wasn't like the last time. Someone had entered this dark hole and laughed at me, or rather at us, since I believed that the other two were still here.

"What's so damn funny?" I heard a voice. Yep, those two were definetely still here. Well at least one of them. I wondered if the other one was still there, because she didn't say anything. She didn't die while I was sleping or did she?

"I really never thought that someone would be so stupid to fall in this trap." someone said, still laughing and from the tone of his voice I was certain that it was a man. "And there you are, three girls sitting golden cages, literally."

Wait a second. Golden cages?

"You mean to tell me that these cages are made out of gold?" I asked, just to be certain about it.

"Hahaha, why do you wanna know that? Do you believe you can leave this place alive? Do you believe you can sell those golden cages to anyone? " He said while laughing very loud. I imagined him smirking, but so was I. "But don't worry you three, you won't stay for too long in these cages. I am pretty sure I can find a few people I can sell you to. Well, after I had my fun with you three. Hahaha."

Selling me to someone? Isn't slavery forbidden in this world? I hope that didn't change while I had been hiding on Little Garden.

"Somehow I doubt that." I replied to him after a while.

"Hmm? What was that?" he questioned me.

"I said that I doubt that you will have your fun with us."

"You doubt that? Hahaha, you are a funny little girl. I believe I know who I should sell you to."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" the second girl asked me and him confused.

"He apparently wants to sell us to someone and then we have to be their slaves, but I refuse and I won't stay any longer in this cage."

"Hahaha, cocky aren't we? You won't stay any longer in these cages? Hahaha, are you going to bend the staves of the cage or what? Hahaha."

"Going to bend the staves of the cage?" I said, quoting him. "Na, I am just going to dispose of this cage."

"Huh?" he and the girl said in unison. The other one was still not saying something. If she was still asleep, I wondered how she managed to do that with the noise we were making. Nonetheless I moved forward until I could feel the staves with my hands. A few seconds later the golden cage had been stored into my body.

"Wha-What?" he questioned me, before he suddenly started to laugh.

"Hahaha, nice trick with the cage, but " he said when something hit me suddenly. "it won't help you if you can't see a thing. Hahaha!"

I grudglingly had to admit that he was right. I couldn't see a thing in this darkness. This wasn't one of my better ideas. I should have waited until he had left or until he turned on the lights or until he brought us back to the surface. _"But"_ I thought, _" since he can see us clearly in this darkness and I can't he doesn't need the light at all."_

"You won't be able escape." he said and another thing hit me.

"Where are you?" I questioned only to have something hit me again.

"Somewhere in the darkness~" he replied, laughing. He threw a few other things at me, which hit me hard. Only when I noticed myself bleeding I thought about hardening my skin with gold.

The random attacks of the guy didn't stop while I was searching for him. But this darkness was complete, I couldn't see my feet. I had even problems seeing my fingertips. I hoped to find him, but that wasn't apparently happening. Stupid me. Stupid Darkness.

"You won't find me that way. You won't find me that way." he started to sing while he was still throwing random things at me. What the hell was he throwing at me anyway? Bricks? The goldskin protected me a bit, but it still hurt like meat. There wasn't enough gold to make the gold skin any thicker. If I didn't get him fast I was going to lose this fight and would probably die or be a slave. As a slave I might have to follow my owner everywhere and then one of _those people _might see me. Not a very assuring thought, but it was there.

"You really can't see him, huh?" the second girl suddenly said, startling me.

"No?" I replied weakly and a bit confused. Could she him in this darkness? I mean it was a something like a wonder that he could see anything in this darkness at all. In the seconds I thought these thoughts he used the chance I gave him and got another hit in, this time in my abdomen. I gasped for air a bit.

"Ouh, you have a hard skin" he said next to me. I made a roundhouse kick in the hope to hit him, hopefully somewhere hard, but of course I didn't.

"You won't find me that way." he started to sing and cackle.

"Duck!" someone suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" I made before something hit me hard on the back of my head.

"Can't even follow an advice people are giving you." the second girl said sighing. "I really wonder how you managed to survive until now."

"Oh shut up." I said in her direction or at least I hoped it was the right decision. You could never know in this darkness. Apart from those two I mean.

"Nope." she replied and started to sing the same song as he did. "You won't find me that way."

"Argh!" I made, getting furious, at him and at her.

"Duck, you stupid golden goose!" she suddenly shouted. I did as I was told this time and reacted just in time to hear something flying over me. "High kick." I did as I was told, once again, and heard the beautiful sound of my hardened shoes meeting flesh. "Three steps forward and now a punch in the height of your abdomen." Once again I did as she told me and punched him hard and heard him flying into a wall. That was a really beautiful sound. I heard him gasping for air, before he was falling on the ground. I didn't hear him standing up, so I was sure he was either knocked out or had enough.

"Now come here and get me out of here!" she demanded.

"Why should I?" I said in a sing-sang voice.

"I helped you with that little bastard!" she said. Weird. I could once again hear her eyes rolling. "And you won't find your way out of here without my help, you blind fish."

"Half-blind" I corrected her automatically, while I agreed somewhat with her. There was no way I could find the way out of this ruin, but since she could apparently see in this darkness. I sighed, before I gulped down the last bit of my pride and asked her a bit sheepishly which way I had to go. She guided me to her cage, while I could hear her sigh a few times. After I got hold of her golden cage I used the gold to thicken my golden skin immediantly instead of storing it into my body. I trusted her to use my blindness against me, but she didn't. I heard her standing up and shouldering something ... or someone? I wasn't sure, it was too dark for my tastes.

* * *

It took us a while to get out of the underground ruins but in the end we did it. I felt like I had just walked through a few mazes until we reached the surface. When we were out of the ruins I heard the thing on the other girls shoulder yawn. Was that the other girl on the shoulders of my rescuer? And did she really sleep through all that? Weird. Definitely weird. And now the other girl yawned also? What the meat? Both of them are yawning when the sun is about to go up? Weird.

"Good morning." the girl said who had guided me through the darkness and sat the other girl on ground and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, dear sister." the other replied before her eyes went wide and she tilted her head around. "Did we make it out of those underground ruins?"

"No, we are still in the ruins and are sitting behind golden staves in a golden cage."

"Oh, then I have to be still dreaming, thanks dear dream sister."

I rolled my eyes at her and so did the other girl, who also replied. "No, we aren't in the undergrounds ruins anymore and we are not sitting in a golden cage anymore. And to your information the sun is also going up."

"Oh, why are you telling me lies, dear sister?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and just replied, "The sun is going up." as if she she hadn't time for this.

Why was the sun so meat important? I didn't get it.

"Oh, sorry, dear sister. Would you mind telling me what I missed while I was asleep, dear sister?"

Her sister sighed and rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked to. She told her what had happened in the underground ruins. Somehow I didn't wanted to leave this place yet. Something glued me to it. Maybe it was too hear what the girl who could apparently see in complete darkness had to say? No idea, but I listened to her and could hear her making comments about me being stupid or being useless and the other girl would always scold her sister for those comments. The explaining girl also yawned more and more, got more and more sleepy and by the end of her explanation she said good night and closed her eyes. Right at the moment the sun really went up at the horizon. Weird.

"Good night, dear sister" the other girl said to her sister. Now that the sun really was up I could see a bit more of the two girls. The awake girl had long pink hair and she had gentle blue eyes and everything. Like she was the nicest, gentlest, most understanding and most trusting girl or person in the world. Weird. She was also wearing a white cloak with the sign for day on it. Her sister, who was now asleep, weird, had also pink hair, but it was way shorter and she was wearing a black cloak with the sign for night on it. Weird.

"Is there something I can do to repay you for help?" Long-hair suddenly asked me kindly and politely.

I shrugged and looked at the world around me for a bit, before I answered her question. "Do you know in which direction the capitol lies?"

I saw her head turning to the sun, before she turned to look me in my eyes, smiling, pointed to a direction with her left hand and said, "Alubarna lies that way."

I just couldn't stop myself from smiling and thanked her from the bottom of my heart and said my goodbyes before I went on another travel. This time to Alubarna, the capitol of Alabasta! ... Or to be precise I wanted to go, wanted to leave these ruins, but suddenly the kind girl screamed. I turned around and looked at her, before I noticed two guns pointing at her and at her sister, who still sleeped. What's with those two girls and their sleep?

I took a good look at the owner of the guns and saw a guy who looked to be a relative of the two Per Travis I killed earlier in Nanohana and the other one was ... "The lady from "The Explorer"? What are you doing here and pointing a gun at that kind girl?" I asked her confused.

"As if you didn't know what I'm doing here, you murderer!" she replied angrily.

"Murderer? That's not a nice thing to say" the kind girl said.

"Shut up" the boy and the lady with the guns said. The boy even hit her with the gun. I heard her saying 'Ouch', before she tilted her head and looked completely confused at me, the lady and the other one. I just shrugged. I had really no idea what's going on here. Okay, I killed two times Per Travis, without even remembering doing it at all, but seeing my hands full of blood and his body, bodies?, with a hole, holes, later told me enough to know that I subconsciously did it.

"What's Per Travis to you anyway?" I asked her to get the puzzle complete.

"Per Travis? You mean to tell me you also killed Per Travis?" the lady said confused before getting angry. "Oh you are gonna pay. Not only did you kill my Traver, but also Travis? I'm so going to show you a world of hell."

"And since your friends are here, they will go to the same world after I'm done with them." the boy added with a look of lust.

"Oh, you are my friends?" Long-hair suddenly asked confused and happy, startling all of us.

"WE AREN'T YOUR FRIENDS!" the boy shouted at her.

"Oh, I am sorry." she replied confused. " But why did you say that then? And to which world are you gonna bring me and my dear sister?"

"To hell you stupid girl."

"Hell? Where does that place lay?" she asked him confused. I was amazed that she managed to say that kind and polite, without a hint of sarcasm or something. She had to be acting. No one was really so unaware of things like her, right?

"Just knock her out, Davis." the lady said groaning and holding her head.

"Yes, mum", the boy replied and hit Long-hair hard in the neck. I saw Long-hair falling to the ground, before she sat up, rubbing her neck and looked at us with a look of complete confusion. But that's we did too or at least I did. That hit should've had her knocked out. Apparently the boy, I forgot his name already, not that his name was important anyway, thought so too. He tried it twice again, but everytime she just sat up.

"That hurts, you know." Long-hair finally said. By now I was pretty sure I would have liked to know her name, which I unfortunately didn't know.

"Why aren't you going to sleep for a while?" the boy asked her confused and sort of enraged.

"Why should I?" Long-hair replies confused.

"Because I tried to knock you out?" he replied and looked as confused as he sounded.

"Why would you wanna do that?" she tilted her head and looked even more confused.

"So that you are gonna stop going on my nerves." the lady from "The Explorer" said startling me. I already forgot that she was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Long-hair said apologetically, sounding like she means it. She really has to be acting, at least I sort of hoped that. The boy tried it again, but to no avail. "I'm slowly getting the impression that you are bad people."

"We are bad people!" the boy even said, getting really furious.

"Oh, why didn't you say so at the beginning?" Long-hair asked him earnestly.

"We did!"

"Oh, you did? I'm sorry. I can't remember you saying something like that."

"I told you I would show you a world of hell." he says with a high-red head. He looks like he could barely stop himself from just pointing the gun at her and pulling the trigger.

"Oh, yes, I can remember you saying that." Long-hair says. The boy looks like he was proud of finally getting through her unbelievable thick skull, but then. "But you never said that you were bad guys in the beginning."

He was now so frustrated that he actually pulled the trigger and just barely missed her. "Stop talking or the next bullet won't miss." he hissed at her. She looked really shocked and scared at the bullet hole and just nodded shortly. Like she hadn't thought this could happen. Who was she? Miss Oblivious or something I wondered.

"Now that that is out of the way, time to talk about Per Travis and Per Traver, you murderer." the boy said to me.

I tilted my head questiongly. "I remember seeing Per Travis twice, but who is this Per Traver?" I ask them very confused.

"So you did kill both of them!" the boy shouted and pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew and hit my hardened skin. He gasped at me standing there without even reacting at his action at all. And then he just pulled the trigger again and again, but it did only that much to my hardened skin. I mean I felt the bullets, but they didn't hurt me that much to react at them. I was used to much more pain and was also used to get nothing to eat when I showed pain. Stupid _witch,_ I thought once again.

"Are you satisfied now?" I asked him after a while. It was getting dull. Getting shot at was. I blinked. Where was the lady? I hadn't seen her for a while and then I heard a shot.

"What are you doing to my dear sleeping sister?" I heard Long-hair shouting and then I heard a loud BAM!, but it wasn't from a gun or a pistol that much was certain to me! I looked around and saw Long-hair standing over the lady, who was now lying on the ground, with a frying pan in her hand. A frying pan? What the meat? I blinked and noticed that Long-hair's eyes weren't so carefree and kind anymore, but furious. "Don't you dare to hurt my dear sleeping sister!" she hissed at the lady who was holding her head in pain now. I could see a bump forming on the lady's head.

"Alright, alright" the lady managed to say when she stood. "I won't hurt your sister anymore, so go away with that frying pan!"

Long-hair took another look at the lady, before she nodded satisfied, took the frying pan away and sat down next to her sleeping sister. Where the meat did she get the frying pan from?

"Anyway" the lady said after another look at Long-hair to me. "Now that I have your attention again. Why did you kill my sons?"

"Your sons?" I asked while tilting my questioningly.

"Per Travis and Per Traver, you stupid girl."

"No idea who Per Traver is, but Per Travis was wanted by the government."

"No, he wasn't" the boy said behind me. I didn't turn around to look him in the eyes. "He had no wanted poster!"

"True." I admitted. "But he wasn't wanted for any crimes he might have did. He was wanted dead for being a suspected supporter of the Revolutionary Army."

"No, he wasn't." the boy said once again and this time I turned around to face him.

"He was, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be dead by now." I told him once again and I was so meat serious about that fact.

"And what about Traver?" the lady asked me.

"Who the meat is this Traver? Don't you mean Travis? I just told you why I did it!" I told her. Well, I only told her a part of the truth. That I couldn't remember how I really did it, but that doesn't matter or does it? It was kind of an automatic reaction at seeing his face.

"Traver and Travis are twin brothers." She finally told me.

"Oh." I said and made. "Now it all makes sense." It really did. The two Per Travis were actually Travis and Traver. That's why I killed him twice, or better, I killed both of them subconciously. "I thought I hadn't killed Travis the first time or that he somehow survived, when I saw him again and so I killed him again, like I was trained to." _Stupid island, stupid witch. _"But now that you said that he has a twin brother, I really killed someone who I shouldn't have, but thinking back he took my plate and threw it at the wall. NO ONE throws my food away! So he deserved it, but beating him to a point of near death would have been enough, I guess." I bowed to them. "I'm sorry."

"Apologizing won't help you now." the boy said pointing the gun at me.

"I have to agree with him." someone said startling all of us. I looked to the voice and saw ... ten marine soldiers standing behind me. What the meat are they doing here and where did they come from now? "You." he pointed at the lady " are arrested for the time being for the cause of inflicting harm on the unconscious girl lying there." That sounded good. I let the golden skin disappear into my body. "And you " he continued and pointed at me now "are arrested for the suspected murder of two people. We have to look into the matter about Per Travis."

What to do now? I didn't wanted to go with them, but I also didn't wanted to cause Long-hair any difficulties. Apparently the boy and the lady didn't like that the owner of 'The Explorer' was about to get arrested. They shoot at the guy who was about to get her, unfortunately for him he didn't manage to avoid the bullet. The bullet him right in the abdomen. The next second the lady and the boy were running in a certain direction shooting at the marines who had ducked for cover, one of them taking me down with them. And then those two were away as if the desert had just swalloed them whole.

"Where are they?" one of the marines asked no in particular.

"No idea." I told them and shrugged." How about helping the unconscious girl?"

"Are there you are Reda!" someone said startling all of us. The marines took their guns and pointed at the newcomers. Five men alive and awake and on two of their shoulders were two other men sleeping if the snores were any indication. So seven men in total. The five awake ones were wearing similar coats to the one Long-hair was wearing. The two asleep ones were wearing similar coats to the one Short-hair was wearing. Weird. Are those coats special or why did they decide to wear similar things? I didn't get it.

"Uncle!" Long-hair happily answered the earlier call. Looks like she knew those men.

"Miss, do you know those men?" one of the marines asked Long-hair.

"Yes, Mister marine soldier. I was travelling with them until I and my dear sister were falling down through a trap door."

"Ah, that's what happened." one those men said, he had a black full beard. He was also eyeing the marines warily" We were worried, when we woke up and neither you or your sister were near us. Those two." he said and pointed at the sleeping guys." didn't dare to leave us alone to search for you."

"It's alright Uncle. Thanks to that kind girl." Long hair replied, pointing at me." we could escape those underground ruins."

"Without your sister we would still be there." I told them and waved it off, turned around and tried to leave this place.

"Stop right there." one of the marines said. Of course I didn't stop there and started running in the direction Long-hair had pointed to earlier. The direction in which Alubarna should be. I heard the marine soldier saying something to Long-hair and the others and belling orders to the other marines.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

The marine soldiers were running after Ydra. Two of them stayed a bit behind and took out small den-den mushis and they both dialed certain numbers.

"Yes?" answered a female voice the call.

"Vice-admiral, ma'am.", one of the marine soldiers said. The other one was a bit away and was doing his own call to his superior. "I believe one of your former toys isn't as dead as we all thought."

"Oh?" the female vice-admiral replied interested. "Carry on."

"Trainee 5-14, Hydra, is still alive."

"What?" was the immediate response from the vice admiral. "Hydra is still alive? Are you sure?"

"Yes" the marine soldier said. "I have just met her here in the deserts of Alabasta. What are you orders, ma'am?"

"Does she know that you recognized her?"

"No, I doubt that. She was in a too great hurry to leave us behind to have looked at us. And I'm not a government agent anyway."

"True, she would be way more wary of those agents than of marine soldiers."

"Your orders ma'am?"

"Let her go while I think about a plan."

"Yes ma'am."

The marine soldier called his fellow soldiers back and told them of the decision of the vice admiral regarding Ydra.

* * *

In the marine headquarters the vice-admiral who had just answered the call of one marine soldier was laughing and pacing through her quarter. The vice admiral had an average height and brown short hair and black eyes. She turned around at one point to face a wall of pictures. Not one of them was a pirate or a wanted person. Not in the way of pirates or the Revolutionary Army at least. On one of those pictures was a scowling young girl with golden hair. Her hair was short and her black eyes looked angry at the photographer. A bruise was visible on her left cheek. The vice-admiral took one look at the picture and said, "So you managed to deceive us all, Hydra. You are still good for entertaining even after your death" and starting laughing once agin. But this time her laugh was way more diabolical and evil, this time she was thinking of what to do with her. How she should try to get her rid of her and still be entertained by it.

* * *

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	4. Life's little Jokes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Only Ydra and the other OCs so far.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life's little Jokes  
**

(Ydra's POV)

"What's this?" I said to no one in particular at the sight of the dust above Arubarna. Disbelief clearly hearable in my voice. Was my beautiful Alabasta going down in a civil war or why did I hear fighting sounds all over the capitol the nearer I came? I Didn't wanted to belief that, but I still ran as fast as I could into the town. If this country was going down in a civil war, then I wanted to know the reasons why this isn't the country of my childhood dreams anymore.

* * *

I ran around in the town aimlessly and saw people fighting against each other. A good deal of those people had a certain armour on their bodies. Those had to be the royal guards I thought and the others had to be normal people. I really wondered what was going on here. This was not the beautiful sight or land of Alabasta I had so much heard about! What the meat happened here since that day? What? I screamed to the heavens alerting people of my presence. Some of the royal guards and the others, I am going to call them rebells for now, were attacking me after that shout. With a few quick punches into their abdomens I knocked them out without much problem and started to run once again. I didn't know at this point which side I should be joining or if I should join a side at all. The marines and government agents might be around.

The others, the rebells, I would may be calling them Revolutionaries if I didn't know that that word has a specific meaning to it and I really doubt that these people are members of the Revolutionary Army. There are probably a few of them here, in this country, looking for the outcome of this fight to tell their boss the tale of Alabasta. I shook my head trying to get my head clear of those thoughts and then I run into a person. A woman with black hair, a pair of glasses on her head, a shirt with dots on it and a blue coat over it and blue jeans and not to forget she was holding a sword in her left hand. Since I had made her stumble and she didn't look like she was going to be a threat I apologized for running into her and helped her up, before I was running away again. Well at least I wanted to, but the girl didn't let me. She grabbed me and while I tried to get free of her without breaking any bones, she started to ask me questions.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"None of your business and why do you ask anyway?" I replied casually with a question on my own.

"I don't want outsiders to die here."

"I'm not going to die here." I replied shrugging. It's not like someone planned to blow up the entire town, right? I don't have enough gold in me to survive something like that, but a rebellion with people fighting everywhere and bullets going haywire? I was certain that I can survive something like that. It might hurt like meat, but surviving that would be highly possibly and even if I would die, who would care? _"Maybe Versa and Mene would care, but they probably think I am dead anyway" _I thought a bit sadly.

"You are going to die here if you don't leave this town immediantly. Sir Crocodil is going to blow up the plaza in front of the palace in a few minutes." she desperately shouted at me. Trying to get her point through my head.

I didn't listen to her anymore after that, even when she started to shook me. My mind was occupied with other thoughts. The plaza in front of the palace is about to be blown up? Alubarna is about to be blown up? The capitol of the land of my dreams? Alubarna is about to end? Who did she say was responsible for it? Sir Crocodile? Wasn't he a shichibukai? I knew he had been made one before I left _that island. _Aren't the shichibukais supposed to be pirates supporting the world government? If that's true, why did he then plan to blow this country or the capitol of this country up? Did this country threatened to leave the world government? Did it left the world government? Is this country about to go to war against the world government like that ancient place? Or was he just still a pirate and used the title for his own ambitions? I didn't know and I didn't care at this point. I so wanted to beat him up and I also wanted to stop this blowing-up thing. I had no idea where Crocodile was and I didn't even knew if I could beat him up, but I could guess where the plaza has to be. I shook myself free from the woman and ignored her confused shouts when I stormed off to find the plaza.

Incidentally from the direction I was running to a red gas-like thing was flying upwards. Looked like a kind of signal, I just wondered for whom. I saw people running in the same direction as I was and someone of them was shouting something that sounded similar to 'princess', but I wasn't sure. The noises of the fights around interfered a bit with my hearings. I decided to run faster to see if the princess was really there and if she did need help. And then I started to scream out of agony. Suddenly a stupid noise appeared and made he held my head in agony. I closed my eyes and screamed to the heavens.

Then the stupid noise disappeared as suddenly as it appeared and the people around me were running once again. I looked a bit confused around before I decided to run with them in the same direction. I had no idea who these people were, but I was certain about one fact. Not one of them was Sir Crocodile. I had seen pictures of him while I was staying at _that place_. People of his age don't change that much anymore, appearance-wise, at least. Character-wise? I have no idea, but I guess that old people also don't change character-wise.

Suddenly everyone in front of me and next to me stumbled over and were knocked out. I blinked confused and shocked and saw a sword suddenly appearing in front of my face. I barely managed to jumped over it and saw the woman from earlier holding the sword. After I jumped over the sword and avoiding her attack, she decided to attack me with a battle cry. I dodged her attack and asked her confused and a bit angry, "What the meat are you doing?"

"All Baroque Works officers shall be stopped." someone else replied next to the lady with the sword and attacked me angrily. One with the usual attire of a marine officer. I easily dodged his sloppy sword attack and strengthened the skin over my right fist before I rammed it into his abdomen. He screamed a bit, while I silently cursed myself. Now I even attacked a marine out of a fighting habit. What to do? What to do now? I wondered about that until I remembered his sentence and decided that I could maybe argue myself out of this. It's not like every meat of a marine soldier knows about me! It was at least worth a try I assured myself.

"I have no idea what Baroque Works is and I am not going to end up a member of another secret organization. I rather end my life than doing something like that ever again!" I replied truthfully. I looked around and just now noticed the few marines and the woman from earlier standing around in a kind of half-circle. Each one had a weapon of their choice in his or her hands, wether it was a gun, pistol or a sword. Some of them were directed at me and some were not.

"Why did you attack him then?" the sword lady asked me.

"Fighting habit, I guess. Someone attacks me, I dodge and attack him myself. That's how fighting works." I replied casually and shrugged.

Should I get rid of them or not? Meat! Stupid situation. On one hand I was wary of the marines and didn't trust them anymore. On the other hand it seemed like Sir Crododile, a pirate, was the evil one here. If the blowing up the plaza plan was any indication. And that meant that the marines here were trying to stop it and actually trying to help the people of this country. What to do? What to do? What the meat should I do?

Adding to that the longer I stay here the higher the possibility that some of those marines might remember me. It's really not like everyone of them knows about me, but the latter the word goes out that I am alive the better for me.

At one point I turned around and saw one of those marines trying to attack me once again with a sword. I blinked . Didn't they see what happened the last time someone of them tried to take me down with a sword? I sighed, dodged his attack easily and rammed my left fist in his abdomen and took the opportunity to run. I heard the sword lady yelling orders to the other marines around her. I had no idea if some of those orders were about me or not, but it really didn't matter now._ "Fighting the marines wasn't the best decision I ever made_" I thought exasperate.

I ran as fast as I could and entered one of the buildings surrounding the plaza. I leaned against a wall and tried to catch my breath. The fighting sounds here weren't as loud as they were on the plaza. I sighed and took my backpack from my back and opened it. Hungrily I search for something to eat in it. It didn't took me long to find something and I was just about to eat something when everything went BOOM! The walls and the ground trembled from the shock around me. Startled I let my plants falling to ground without noticing it and went to the nearest window perplexed. I looked outside and noticed that the sky was shining above the town.

"What the meat? Wasn't the sky above the capitol full of dust and the sorts?" I asked no one in particular. What happened here? What was that loud sound now? Oh wait, right it was the bomb the sword lady had told me about.

I made myself a way through the wall and run back to the plaza. My hunger was forgotten for the moment.

* * *

The plaza was still intact even after the explosion? What the meat? Could somebody explain that to me? I don't get it. But it seems like the explosion didn't stop the people around me. They still fought against each other. Didn't they hear the explosion? Can nothing stop them? Is this insanity of some sort?

"Hey! Look at that!" someone suddenly shouted a bit happily. I looked at the speaker and blinked. His hair style was similar to mine. Then I looked at the direction he was pointing to and saw someone flying through the air. Weird? Who is flying through the air and why? Why was the speaker so happy about that and why I did hear some people cheer? I didn't get it. This was a battlefield and not a cheering contest or something. It wasn't a party. I really didn't understand the people in this town.

Confused I looked around until I suddenly felt a sword attack at my back. Someone had dared to attack me from behind. I wasn't amused. Attacking people from behind is a cowardly tactic and I hated cowardly tactics because they reminded me about a few certain people. Adding to that fact the sword attack hurt! It hurt like meat! I turned around angrily and once again it was a marine soldier who attacked me. Was it the same one who had attacked me earlier? I really didn't know, but at this point I was really angry and didn't care anymore. I took both of his arms in my arms and let the gold pierce through his arms. Making his arms useless for the next time. Afterwards I punched him in the abdomen and then I grabbed the taller man by his collar and threw him into the next group of fighting people. Those people didn't seem to like that and looked at me angrily.

"Awesome" I murmured a bit tired of the running and fighting. "More people out to get me." There was no point in staying here any longer I guessed. The longer I stayed the higher the probability that an underling of the witch might appear here! I started running once again and didn't stop until the capitol was far behind me. I didn't stop running until it was night. Only then I made a stop in one of the ruins and leaned against a rock. Since the bomb didn't detonate where it should I was sure everything was going to be alright or at least my gut feeling said so.

"It's no use" I said exhausted while I took my backpack from my back and took another few plants and vegetables out. "I should leave the country as fast as possible. I would have liked to see more of the country. The palace for example, but apparently this isn't going to happen with the marines around and with the rebuilding of this country."

I looked at the night sky and deceided that this was a good time to take a nap. I poured the gold out of my body and formed a small block around me. Protecting me from the wind and the coolness of the night, but with holes so that I could still breathe.

* * *

The next two or were it three days? Anyway the next days I went further and further away from Alubarna until I found a town. I really didn't care about the name of it. It was a harbour town. I didn't need to know more. I went to the harbour to find a ship who would take me to another island. Harbour towns are usually trading goods with other towns and those towns are usually located in other countries. Even if this is the Grand Line merchant ships are here as well. They may be rarer here, but they exist!

I found a ship which would be leaving the harbour and the country the next morning. I went back into town to buy a few things. I wanted to prepare myself a bit for the travels to come.

At night I sneakily went on the ship and searched unknown to the crew a hiding place on the ship. I was once again travelling as a stowaway.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

The next weeks Ydra hid herself on ships and lived as a stowaway. When ships reached a harbour she jumped from the ship unseen and went to look for surrounding forests. There she found new plants for her travels. One of those ships was a pirate ship and she actually sent it sinking once it anchored on some island, but far away from the town. The pirates were confused why the ship was suddenly sinking and their prisoners used that confusion to escape.

Ydra wanted to be as far away as possible from Alabasta for now. She feared that someone might have recognized her and told _the witch_ or _the others_ of her. She wanted to delay that day as much as possible.

That way she jumped from ship to until one day the ship she was travelling on was attacked by a pirate ship. The sign was something she didn't recognize. Their jolly roger was a hanged man.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

A hanged man as a jolly roger? Does that mean that the captain or the crew likes to kill people by hanging them? Or that they were about the be killed that way, but left her home and this is a remainder? I wondered about that before I just shrugged it off. It was not like it mattered to me anyway. Pirates were pirates. The pirates were all on deck and seemed to have their fun with the merchants while I climbed from the merchants ship on the pirate ship. I went below and looked through the cabins when I heard them coming back. I quickly opened the next door and jumped to a wall and made a gold wall around me and camouflaged it on the outside. This way I stayed for a long time, until they finally reached a town. A loud one from the sounds of it.

I sneaked upstairs and noticed that no one was on the ship. Not even one person was protecting their ship. Was this crew so strong and feared that they thought they didn't need to do that? I shrugged and quietly escaped from the ship and went into the town. No one seemed to notice that I just jumped from a pirate ship and that I hadn't one of the headbands with the sign of the crew on it. This town seemed a bit off to me. They didn't scream in fear at the sight of a pirate ship. I looked around and saw many pirate ships in the harbour. What the meat is this for a town? A pirate town of some sort? Not getting this town I shrugged and went into the town.

In the town I came across one huge man with a mask that concealed his upper part of the face. His arms were way bigger than his legs. He seemed to have challenged one of the crew I travelled with, because I saw him fighting with him, if you can call it fighting. That huge man beat the other one to a pulp in mere seconds. Afterwards he boosted his ego by calling himself the strongest. Weird. That man was really weird or was he? I never understood men, with my friends only being women. _"This is no time to think about them!"_ I reminded myself before I could get sad.

Because of the lack of action and screams I looked around and saw the people looking at the beaten man with some kind of ... I don't know ... an expression like they were used to see things like this? I heard a loud boom and saw that something had exploded. Still not the kind of reaction I had assumed or the kind of reaction I was used to. Weird town I thought and went further on my way. On my way to the forest.

Shortly before I reached an end of the town a person came out of a pub. Either he was talking in a language unknown to me and since I only know english, unlike Mene, that was very possible. Or he was just drunk. Either way he seemed to have noticed me because he looked at me in a way I didn't like. Perverted and drunk.

"Com heer gurl, won' ya?" he slurred and then vomitted. "Ooh? Wat's ny beer doin the?"

I was disgusted at the sight of him and tried to get past him. But then he stood for me and touched me and then I sent him flying. He was flying through the air and looked very confused. Through the door of the building he came from. I was pretty sure I heard him vomitting the second he landed somewhere. I looked for a second at the building before I made a step forward. Only one because someone shouted, "Hey girlie!"

Angrily I turned my head around to see some kind of tall man, not as the tall as the masked man, but still tall standing where the door had been. He had one of those hats that pirate captains love to wear and had a big nose. "What?"

"Did you sent Osko flying?" he asked me.

"Osko?" I replied a bit puzzled. "You mean the disgusting drunkard that flew through the air?"

He gritted his teeth. "Yes that one."

"Yeah, that was me and what now pirate? Are you going to sent me flying now?" I admitted and asked him a big mockingly.

"NO ONE messes with my crew." He said and made a step forward before he shouted. "Guys!"

After him emerged eleven guys. Everyone of them had a big nose and were still taller then me. "That little girl there deceided to mess with us. Show'll her who is the boss!" the captain ordered and six of them took out a sword and ran towards me.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

While Ydra was busy fighting against this minor crew of unimportant pirates, the captain's bounty was only 15 million berry, the drunkard she had sent flying had a bounty of 8 million berry on his head, another person left another pub at the opposite side of the street and noticed the fight. She saw how the smaller girl had no problem fighting against them alone. Somehow even surviving bullets. This other person was about the leave the place and go back to her ship when she noticed a tattoo on the neck of the girl. It was hidden pretty good behind the legs of some animal, but still detectable if you looked closer.

She took another look at the girl and silently left the place. Observing her surroundings even more than usual. She was wary of the girl and other persons around her.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

This wasn't even fun! Those pirates were so weak and stupid. Four of them were already lying on the ground, bleeding, because their own crewmates had shoot at them and had accussed me to be the cause. I shook my head and dodged another sloppy sword hit and was about to ramm a gold strengthened elbow in his back when someone pulled me by hair to him. Everyone around me gasped and the one who had pulled me by hair let go. I turned around and saw it was the captain who had did it. His face and the ones of this crewmates was pale.

"What?" I questioned them confused.

"Y-you ...you ... your ... face!" the captain said very frightened.

"Oh." That explained things. It really did. I pushed the hair above my left eye up and three of the guys vomitted immediately. The others had trouble breathing and looked really frightened. I let go of my hair and let it fall back over the left side of my face, hiding my face under it. "You want to be pirates and have trouble breathing only seeing my injuries? Pathethic, go back home or let the marines capture you before someone deforms your body like mine."

The pirates stood there and didn't move one muscle while I went to the forest. Not caring about those wannabe pirates in the least. Not even caring that I probably traumatized them.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Some of the inhibitants saw the fight of Ydra and the pirates. They didn't think much of it until she left the place of the fight without caring for the unconscious pirates or someone at all. They hadn't seen what the pirates had seen and wondered now why the pirates had stopped moving at all.

Most of the people living in Jaya didn't care about the pirates here as long as they get to live. Some of them were Bounty hunters and pretty much knew every bounty and pirate around these seas. They didn't knew about Ydra and made a short picture of her. Most of them didn't fight with the pirates themselves. They just waited until some of the pirates lost against other pirates to take the beaten and usually unconscious pirates to the next marine base.

A few of the braver bounty hunters went to the Big Nose Pirates and tied them up. The pirates did nothing even though they were conscious, most of them at least. Some of them had fainted. The bounty hunters took the small crew and moved them on a ship. It didn't took them long to reach the next marine base. They also gave the marines a picture of the one who beat the pirates. They asked them if she was a pirate.

Since Ydra didn't tie the pirates up or cared about them at all, the bounty hunters were sure she wasn't a pirate hunter. Maybe she wasn't even a pirate, but there was still the possibility that the marine might give her a bounty. This way the bounty hunters would have one more prey they could wait for.

Neither Ydra nor the other person from earlier knew about this. The bounty hunters never noticed the tattoos nor what's hidden under Ydra's hair.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

I went through the forest and took here and there a look at a few plants. I few of them I knew and others I didn't. Either way I took plants of both categories and went further on my travels. I also came across a small river. I took the opportunity to wash my body and to wash the hair dye out of my hair. Fortunately it didn't took long. I also changed my clothes. Now I was wearing ordinary black jeans, long-sleeved red shirt and a green coa over it. I still was wearing black shoes and had a golden anchoir chain as a belt and the pendant hanging lose between my breast.

* * *

Later at night I found a small pirate ship anchoring next to a small house. There were a few people celebrating something in the house, if the noises were any indication. Somehow I had the feeling that these pirates wouldn't stay long at this island, while the ones in that town seemed to live in Jaya.

I climbed on the ship and looked at the rooms in the ships and deceided to hide myself in the room where those pirates stored almost everything. At one wall I made myself a place to live and produced a wall to hide myself behind it. Afterwards I went to sleep after I had a small meal.

* * *

I woke up a few times, but every time I woke up it seemed like the ship was still anchoring at that place. At least that's what my gut feelings told me. I shrugged it off and only thought that those pirates liked parties too much.

At one time I woke up and was pretty sure I had slept enough for a while and left my hide-out. A really loud sound woke me up. I never had heard something like that. I opened the door of the room and was just flying to the next wall and everything around me was grey and dark. What the meat? I noticed that my breathing got harder and harder. Like the air was getting thinner and thinner, but that was ridiculous. It probably was a poisonous gas around me. A bit frantically I opened my backpack and took my emergency bag out of it. Out of my emergency backpack I took a plant that is helping against most poisons and would hopefully help me surving until I met a doctor.

And then ... I got finally bright again and now I noticed that this ship was actually flying upwards. What the meat? Something like that is possible? I looked around and only saw white. _"Where the meat am I now?" _I asked myself confused, shocked and a bit frightened.

"Is everyone alright? Is everyone here?" someone asked after we landed on something white and stopped. I had no idea on what this ship was standing and did I want to know what it was?

"No idea?" I said thoughtless.

Silence and then...

"Who the hell are you?" they all screamed and I noticed that pointed their weapons at me. Well not everyone. One of them with blond hair and cigarette in his mouth was looking at me in a very weird way. Was that a heart in his seeable eye? Another one with black hair and strawhat on his head was looking at me curious, while another one with black hair and a long nose was hiding behind the mast screaming something and behind him was some kind of animal thingy. _"Versa would have liked to see that one."_ I thought, before I told myself now is not the time to think about her.

There was a guy with green hair and three swords and one the swords was pointed at me. Then there was a woman with orange with a long staff pointed at me and a tall with black hair and purple clothes. That one looked so strange to me, as if I knew who she was.

"Eh,wait a second. I remember you." Someone suddenly said.

I blinked and freed myself from the hynotizing sight of that purple-clothed girl and looked at the speaker, who turned out to be the woman with orange-hair. " You do?" I asked cautious. "I don't remember you."

"Oh yeah, weren't you at Little Garden?" Long-nose asked me. "What did Master Brogy call you again?"

"You were at Little Garden?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we were." Orange-hair replied. "We had a similar situation there when you saw Vivi."

"Oh. Now I remember. How's Vivi?" I asked. I couldn't remember them at all, but I didn't have to tell them that.

"Vivi is fine and all, but what are you doing on our ship." Green-hair demanded to know.

"It was more of an accident. I was just travelling through the world and somehow ended up on your ship." I said.

"How about some coffee, my ladies?" Blond-hair suddenly said in a weird way and had three cups of coffee on a table.

"NOT NOW!" Orange-hair replied and punched him hard on the head. Purple-clothes giggled a bit.

Orange-hair sighed and got my attention. "Don't tell me you know Robin also?" she asked half-jokingly.

"Robin?" I repeated and looked at Purple-clothes once again. "Nico Robin?"

"So you do know Robin!" Orange-hair exclaimed. "The only question now is why!"

"Same reason as why I knew Vivi, really!" I said. "In Robin's case I know parts of her past and I know what could happen if the wrong people get hold of her. I don't want that to happen."

I saw Nico Robin narrowing her eyes dangerously at me. I held up my hands in a non-threatening way. "I'm not going to do anything. I will just sit here until you reach the next island and then I will leave you alone."

"That could be a bit difficult." Orange-hair said holding her head.

"Let's go to Sky Island!" Strawhat suddenly exclaimed as if he really didn't care I was here. What the meat was a Sky Island?

"Ruffy!" Orange-hair said angry. "Don't you care about that stowaway at all?"

"Nope!" Strawhat said happily. "I want to see Sky Island!"

Orange-hair just held her head, before she ordered me to sit and to not move a muscle. I just nodded and sat there wondering what Sky Island was and why Vivi had been travelling with pirates.

"Wait a second. Is that a golden anchoir belt?" Orange-hair suddenly exclaimed with berry signs as his eyes.

"Eh, yes?" I said blinking and confused.

"Give me that and I'll let you live." Orange-hair said in a tone that somehow frightened me. Without a second thought I give her the golden belt.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Nico Robin still eyed Ydra warily and wondered if she really knew something about her past and if she really knew about what could happen. She deceided to never let her be in her back if she could help it.

* * *

_**Special: Another way to leave the country!**_

The next two or were it three days? Anyway the next days I went further and further away from Alubarna until I found a river or was it the sea? I didn't know. I looked left and right. No town or an end of the river in sight. I sighed and sat down and deceided to take a meal right here.

I was sitting there and eating when suddenly a small ship appeared next to me. What the meat? Where did that one come from? I silently finished my meal. I had nothing to eat anymore anyway. Those were my last vegetables and eatable plants. I looked once again at the ship. Now there was one sitting on the reiling and talking with a den-den-mushi. I blinked. Hadn't I seen this pink weird outfit at least once somewhere?

I wondered if I should go on board or not. It would be a way to get away from here and there really weren't much options anyway. At least I couldn't think of such. With Crocodile being a criminal it is highly probable that the higher-ups of the marine and the government agents might appear here. If those pirates wanna escape from here too, then, so I thought, would this ship be the best possibilty to leave this country unnoticed.

So I jumped on the ship when that weird man talked with some people I didn't know. I went into the first best room and that one happened to be a room full of various things. I saw ropes, a cannon, life savers, cannonballs, gunpowder and a few other things. I made myself as silently as possible a small room behind a few supplies and surrounded myself with gold once again, who I hoped had painted itself from the other side like the other walls. So that the owners of the ship wouldn't notice that I am here.

* * *

I could have chosen to let Ydra appear on the Going Merry around the same time Robin appeared, but you as have seen ... I decided against it.

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	5. Welcome to another World

I'll thank you all for adding this little piece of fanfiction to your alerts and I'll thank Demeter13909 for writing a little review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcome to another World**

(Narrator's POV)

Ydra silently sat on the place Nami told her to sit and observed the other people around her. She was kind of shocked to see that the little animal thing could talk and that he was a doctor. _"A doctor. I wonder if Mene is a doctor by now." _Ydra thought while the little animal thing treated Long-Nose who didn't breath or something.

Long-Nose jumped after his treatment from the ship and right into the sea. Shortly afterwards the others freaked out about the fact that he was coming back. Ydra's eyes widened at the sight she got. Strawhat was stretching his arm and Nico Robin somehow helped her and they pulled Long-Nose back up and three big and tall animals followed him.

Green-hair, Blond-hair and Strawhat took care of two animals. The third was taken care of by Ydra who saw it attempting to attack Nico Robin. Ydra poured the gold out of her body and over her right arm, forming it into a spear. She rammed the spear into animal and it exploded. Ydra flew right back into a reiling. Nico Robin who saw Ydra moving, moved out of the way and felt the explosion, but not as much as Ydra did. She looked with an expressionless face at Ydra.

The others started to argue about the dead animals and everything but then Long-Nose screamed suddenly.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

"What is it this time, Usopp?" Blond-hair screamed at Long-Nose. I looked a bit curious around. I couldn't see any monster anymore. Then I see Long-Nose pulling something out of this pants.

"This was my in pants" Long-Nose says, holds up a weird looking fish and faints. Well, no. He doesn't faint, but he lies on the ship and mumbles something I don't get. I look at him interacting with the little animal thing.

A few seconds later Blond-hair holds up a plate in front of me. On the plate lies something but I have no idea what that is. "For you, my lovely mysterious lady."

"What the meat is that?" I respond and I eye him and the plate warily.

"Fried Sky Fish."

"Hey Sanji!" Strawhat says before I can say anything, getting the attention of Blond-hair. "Cook the big one also!"

I was about to say something about the fish when Orange-hair comes near and takes the fish and says, "You are not getting anything!" to me and hits Blond-hair hard. She hits him so hard that he practically kissed the floor in front of me, but a second afterwards he is standing again and says something at Orange-hair in such a weird way that I have no idea what he actually said and I don't know if I actually want to know it.

I sigh and then the little animal thing starts saying something in panic and nobody seems to get what he means and then some weird person is suddenly there and says something about destroying us all and knocks Blond-hair, Green-hair and Strawhat to the ground and jumps in the sky. I blink at him preparing an attack with that weird long weapon he had. Was that a bazooka? A second later I see someone else appearing out of the sky who attacks the bazooka person, This second person then lands on our ship with a big animal thing behind him.

I hear and see Long-Nose still mumbling something and I understand at least one word now. "something scary" he says. Whatever that 'something' is I have no idea.

* * *

The next minutes are rather boring after those last action-filled minutes. Okay I am a bit exxagerating but who cares? This second person calls himself a sky warrior. Weird. What the meat do they mean with all those sky things? I really didn't listen to him, the only thing I get is that the air is bit thinner here than on the blue sea? What the meat is a blue sea? He gives us a whistle and disappears again. I just sigh, shrug and close my eyes and when I open them again there is a face too close for my likings. Nico Robin is looking at my face at a very close angle.

"Somehow I have the feeling I have seen you before." Nico Robin mumbled before she backed off of me.

_"Seen me before? Where? I haven't see her before, except on those old Wanted Poster of her, so I really wonder where she could have seen me."_

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Just as the sky warrior left they noticed that they still knew next to nothing. Strawhat wanted to use the whistle to call him back, but Orange-Hair prevented that. In the end they decided to just go on in some direction. Ydra meanwhile just sits patiently on the floor, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, and observes the people around her. Though Orange-Hair and Long-Nose said that they had see her once at Little Garden, but she still couldn't remember it at all. She was still deep in thoughts when the ship passed the Heaven's Gate and made their way up to the next level until they were suddenly flying threw the air again. That was the point when Ydra forgot about her thoughts and noticed that they suddenly were in sight of an island.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

_"That's a weird Island. What are all those white things?"_ Ydra wondered from her spot on the ship.

She saw Strawhat, Long-Nose and the animal-thingy jumping from the ship and running happily to the island. They were jumping around and everything. I looked at them a bit confused, but said nothing.

"They are like babies" Blonde-Hair said seriously, took his shoes off and jumped smiling and laughing of the ship. Weird.

Green-Hair looked at him incredulously and mumbled something I didn't understand and the next second the door to my right burst open and Orange-Hair run out of the room with an animal following her and attack her. Now I was staring at her incredulously at her. When the animal disappeared out of my sight I noticed that Orange-Hair had changed her clothes. She was wearing kneelength black shorts and a bikini top that was painted in white and different shades of blue. It looked a bit like clouds to me.

I looked away and wanted to observe the surroundings more, but something made me look back at Orange-Hair. I noticed something on one of her shoulders. I blinked, I blinked again and it was still there. A tattoo. I cringed at the sight. Tattooeing hurts like meat. I quickly looked away, not wanting to remember my torturers.

The next thing I noticed was Nico Robin emerging from a room. She was now wearing a white cowboy hat and a slight yellow or was it brown? Anyway, she was now wearing a top that reminded me a bit of flowers.

When I wanted to stand up and leave the ship, Orange-Hair turned around to me and said in a very threatening voice, "Don't you dare to leave that spot!"

I had seen hell on earth, I had been tortured for years in different ways. People had tried to kill me in different ways. In comparison to that Orange-Hair's threatening was nothing, but still it glued me to my spot and I found myself nodding to her.

Orange-Hair seemed satisfied and when she was about to climb from the ship, she said without turning around, "Every inch you move will cost you 10.000 Berry!"

I blinked after hearing those words and the next second I saw her she was already on the island in front of the ship. I saw everyone of them exploring the island. I just sighed and closed my eyes, not daring to move an inch somehow. Since I had nothing to do anyway I just went to sleep.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes the ship I was seeing a forest. A kind of a forest I had never seen. This was a really huge forest. I looked around and saw Nico Robin, Orange-Hair and the animal thingy standing near the railing looking at something. Since I was not allowed to leave this place, I just sat there.

After a few seconds I heard someone coming nearer. I couldn't see him from my place and just shrugged it off. The others were talking with him in a casual way, so I guessed it was one of the crew. They were discussing something and then they disappeared, leaving me and the animaly thingy alone. Though Orange-Hair reminded me to sit there and told the animal thingy to stop me from doing anything.

A few seconds after they were away the animal thingy froze. I looked puzzled at him, not understanding what made him freeze like that. I couldn't see something scary or an enemy, except me maybe, around. He went around and took a whistle from somewhere and held it in his animal hands and just then appeared someone out of nowhere on a flying monster bird.

"What? You are the only sacrifice to kill?" he said and then started to attack the ship. The animal thingy suddenly grew taller and bigger and tried to fend him off, but to no avail. When the mast started to burn the animal thingy just tore it off the ship and threw it away. I had to duck, otherwise it would have hit me.

"Next time, don't try to kill me with that mast." I said startling the others.

"Don't scare me like that!" the animal thingy said.

"It's not my fault if you forgot that I am here." I replied shrugging.

"Why are you sitting there anyway?" he demanded to know.

"I'm not allowed to move. Courtesy of Orange-Hair." I told him.

"I thought you were a statue." the other one said suddenly.

"I won't tell Nami that you moved when you help me!" the animal thingy pleaded.

"Alright." I said while standing up. "As long you really won't say anything to her and if you take care of that birdy of his. Versa would kill me if she knew I hurt an animal!"

"Who is Versa?" the animal thingy asked me.

"Nevermind." I said and looked at the attacker.

"Pah" he made and jumped on his birdy, flew above before he come back at me with his spear ready to pierce through me. I searched his eye and found it. I let a golden spear appear around me right arm, making the animal thingy gasp and then jumped in the air. He dodged my attack and was now behind me and tried to attack me from behind, but I just jumped up. I jumped as high as I could and he followed me with his birdy.

I grinned and for once I thanked my torturer and jumped backwards in the air. Right in the direction of this other guy. I was too fast for him to dodge it. For a split-second something in me wanted to pierce through his heart, killing him, but I stopped this thought. I didn't wanted to kill if it wasn't necessary. I just striked out and threw him in the direction of the forest while I landed on some stone stairs. I looked around and saw him flying towards the forest, but he never reached it. His birdy catched him, I growled at the bird and wanted to do more, but I just noticed that I hadn't eaten for a long while. And I hadn't eaten enough to fight now in the sky. I just noticed someone else appearing out of the sky before my eyes closed themselves and I fell unconscious.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

The owner of the monster bird flew towards Ydra, ready to kill her, but the one person they met earlier. The one who gave them the whistle appeared and stopped his attack and now those two were fighting. The animal thingy was cheering for the newcomer.

After a short the owner of the monster bird pierced through the body of the other one, the wound immediately started to burn. He fell down in the river and the animal thingy jumped after him. The pet of the whistle owner was also following his master, but not out of his own free will. The owner of the monster bird made him fall down.

Ydra meanwhile was slowly sliding from the stairs into the river.

The monster bird and his owner were now alone at that place. He wondered if the others were still alive or already dead. He went away searching for them and then he heard a very loud boom and know he knew that he won't have time to search for them. He made his way to his turf and readied himself for another fight.

* * *

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	6. God and his Games I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, but the OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: God and his Games I**

(Ydra's POV)

I opened my eyes and sat up immediately and noticed that I was lying in one room out of wood. I wondered if I was back on the ship until I saw the animal thingy treating an old guy. Next to him was a birdy lying on the floor. I couldn't remember the old guy and the birdy so I just shrugged and stood up.

"No, don't stand up!" the animal thingy said when he noticed me standing up.

I looked down at him. "And why not?"

"I hadn't enough time to take a look at you after that fight against that priest."

Priest? What priest? I only remember that one guy with his birdy, but that wasn't the important thing now. "NO ONE treats me without my permission, is that understood?" I growled at the animal thingy who jumped back in fright and nodded frantically. "Good" I said and sat down again. "What the meat are you anyway."

"Me?" the animal thingy asked confused and timid.

"Yes, you!" I replied and rolled my eyes. "The old guy looks knocked out and that birdy there is also knocked out, so who else should I be talking to?"

"Oh right" he said and scratched the back of his head. "I'm Chopper and I'm a reindeer."

"A reindeer? Okay? And how come you can speak?" I asked him.

"I ate the hito hito no mi. A devil fruit that allowed me to transform and to talk the human language." he replied while he was taking care once again of the old guy.

"Ah, that explains that huge form of you that I saw earlier."

"Yes."

I looked at him the next minutes and noticed that he knew what he was doing unless a few other persons I had met in my life so far._"Don't think about them!"_ I scolded myself.

After a while I asked him why he was a doctor and why he was travelling with those other people.

Chopper then began to tell me a story of an old guy who gave him his name and how he helped him. He told me his entire life story and that he had been training under a doctor who was over 130 years old. _"130 years? What the meat?"_ I thought and missed the next part of his story. He told me a story of the island he had lived on and how a person called Luffi or something like that beat the evil king and freed the country. He also said because this Luffi called him a friend and didn't care about his appearance at all he joined them on their travels. Before I could ask another question, there was someone calling his name.

He slowly went out of the room. I stood up and followed him. I looked around and saw three people, one of them was Nico Robin, standing on the edge of the jungle. I noticed three other people who were sailing with a weird ship and shouting something in our direction. On this ship were also three persons. I just sighed and sat down on the spot I was told to sit.

The next hours Chopper explained to the others what happened. Most of the people gave me an evil look when Chopper stayed true to his words and said nothing about me fighting against that one guy. They also decided to start camping in the jungle and I had to come with them. Orange-hair commanded me around and told me that I should carry the old guy to the jungle. I sighed and did as I was told. Everyone got on board of that weird ship and travelled to the jungle. Some way inside the jungle they stopped and I had to lay down the old guy and had to sit down next to him. Orange-hair commanded me in a very authoritian voice that I should protect him. The tone of her voice was very scary and so I just nodded and sat down next to him. Meanwhile the others were talking about something.

It seemed that a golden town was located somewhere on this island and some monkeys had been searching for it. Where they had met talking monkeys was beyond me. After that they prepared themselves for the next day and also their evening meal. Chopper and Green-hair disappeared for a while and came back with a few plants, fruits and animals. I did recognize the walnuts, aloes, bananas and garlic without any problem. Green-hair said that also that he caught frogs and rats. I grimaced and looked away.

I seriously didn't care so I just closed my eyes. Somehow I had a feeling that no one would attack the old guy at this place.

* * *

I woke up when I heard some noise next to me. I jumped up and poured gold out of my body and turned my right arm into a golden spear and pointed it at the noise. Only then I noticed that it was only the old guy. I took the gold back into my body and sat down again. I didn't apologize and he just shrugged me off after a while and went to the others.

"Even the cloud wolves have been tamed?" the old guy asked when he came near the others.

Cloud wolves? What the meat? I looked around and saw the others dancing around a huge campfire. There were also a few wolves dancing on two legs with them. They looked like normal wolves to me. I didn't see why the old guy called them cloud wolves.

"There is some food left. Do you want some?" I heard Nico Robin ask.

"Thank you, but I really don't have the appetite." the old guy replied.

My abdomen thought that was the best time to announce to the world that I hadn't eaten for a long time. It growled, loud. The dances stopped for a second and then there was Blond-hair in front of me with something to eat.

"Here my lovely myserious lady." he said in his weird way to me before he adressed the old guy. I didn't listen though. I was too immerged in eating to listen. I didn't even look if there was meat in the food. I didn't care, because I was just too hungry. Some time they all went to sleep and I took a good look around and stood up. I went next to the tent in which Orange-hair and Nico Robin slept and sat down. I didn't sit to close to the tent out of fear I might endanger Nico Robin when she left the tent next morning, but close enough to protect them if needed.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and ran to the white river. As soon as I reached it I opened my mouth and my last meal left my body through my mouth. While I was puking I thought about my last meal. I was sure that in the food Blond-hair had been giving me earlier was some kind of meat and I mentally scolded myself for not checking the food.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

The next morning the pirates went back on their ship and Ydra followed them while carrying the old guy. The pirates were wondering who repaired their ship and made two groups. One group of them would go into the jungle and search for the golden town, the other group would stay onboard and prepare their escape route.

Nico Robin, Chopper, GreenhHair and Strawhat were the group who would search for the golden tower. Ydra actually wanted to join that group, but Orange-hair prohibited it and made her sit in the room in which the old guy was sleeping

Later the old guy woke up and went outside to talk with the others Ydra followed him after a while. Ydra like usual closed her eyes and slept a bit. The others were talking to each other and when Orange-hair mentioned the golden city Ydra woke up again.

"Now that you mention it" the old guy began. "The thing that you have been screaming about last night. That "gold" thing. What is that?"

Everyone sweatdropped around him, even Ydra.

Ydra poured a bit gold out of her body and formed it into a bullion and said, "Old guy."

"My name is Gan Fall! Gan Fall! Not old guy or strange knight." the old guy said and sighed.

"Whatever." Ydra replied and pointed to the gold bullion on her hand. "This is gold."

The old guy took now a good look at Ydra's hand. He even came nearer to touch it. After a while he sighed and shook his head. "This is the first time that I saw something like that." he said. Ydra looked sceptically at him.

"That can't be!" Orange-hair exclaimed. "Noland said that he saw Gold."

"Maybe some other pirates stole the Gold in the last 400 years?" Long-nose suggested.

"That would be a possibility." Blond-hair said.

"No one stole the Gold in the last 400 years." Someone said startling everyone one. They looked around and saw a tall barefooted man sitting on the railing. He had also very long ear lobes and four large tomoes attached via a large ring to his back. He was also wearing gold bracelets on both arms and feet. And he had long golden staff with him.

Blond-hair acted on instinct and attacked the newcomer, but he didn't came far. The newcomer with the golden staff wielder gave Blond-hair an electric shock. Blond-hair was falling down on the ground and smelled a bit like roasted meat Ydra thought and looked eyes with the newcomer. Long-nose screamed the name of Blond-hair and so did Orange-hair, while the staff-wielder only laughed.

"What an idiot." the staff-wielder said. "I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why are you here?!" the old guy demanded to know.

"Such a cold greeting. Especially since we haven't seen each other for six years. Ex-God Gan Fall." the staff wielder replied.

Meanwhile Long-nose and Orange-hair were only thinking about Blond-hair and totally ignoring the staff wielder until he gave Long-nose also an electric shock. Orange-hair immediately clapped a hand above her mouth.

"You talk to much." The staff wielder said." And you ... you stay there and don't say a word. Understood?" Those words were directed at Orange-hair, who nodded frantically while slowly backing off.

When the staff wielder was satisfied he looked away and turned to the old guy again. Ydra still sat next to the old guy and eyed the staff wielder warily.

"What do you want from us?" the old guy demanded to know.

"It's been six years since those followers of yours have fell into my hands." He replied. "Even now they are still quite full of spirit. Some of them even had the guts to disobey! ... Anyway after six years of work I'm almost done. In other words I have no more use for this island. I'm just here to say goodbye. That's all. This will make your people very happy, won't it? Since all they see in this island is a big chunk of earth anyways."

"What do you mean?" the old said puzzled.

"The reason why we took over this island in the first place is the same reason to why these punks from the blue sea entered this island. It is also the reason why the Shandians keep wanting to take back their homeland. Everyone is interested in something on this island and that something is the legendary golden city of the blue sea. They all are searching for Shandora."

"What are you trying to say? I don't get what's so valuable about gold." the old guy replied.

"Ah, the young lady over there showed you what gold is, but not what it can do and why it is so valuable." the staff wielder said looking at Ydra. "But still the citizens in this country are clueless about the existence or the value of gold. Except you maybe. Funnier yet, the ultimate survivor of this game will think that he has won all the gold for himself!" He made a small break in his speech at this point. "Ah, I hear the sounds of the celebration from the woods. Sounds like it's started. Time for me participate."

"Wait! Has the gods militia have been disbanded?" the old guy piped up.

"That's something only God can know." the staff wielder said criptically and bowed to Ydra and said." And I will take this with me."

In the next second he was gone and so was the gold bullion on Ydra's hand. Ydra didn't even notice that two people jumped onto the ship. She just stared at her hand where the gold bullion had been lying. Only when Long-nose came flying her way she was snapped out of her stupor. She catched him and let him fall to the ground when she stood up. She took a good look at the attackers, who had stopped in her singing. They were both tall and very round. Ydra looked angrily at themand slowly went forward to one of them.

No one stole her gold and got away with it unscarred. Gold is her lifeline and her strength, without gold she is weaker and so the loss of gold, even if it was only a minimal loss, made her angry. He looked questioningly for a second at her before he danced forward and wanted to hit her with his palm, but Ydra just lazily dodged his attack and punched him in his abdomen.

Ydra's punch was so strong that it emptied the lungs of the round guy. She then kicked him into the air, before the other round guy tried to attack her. She just kicked him up to his brother. The second one bounced against his brother, making him fall down faster and the first one flying up again. Shortly before the second guy reached the ship again Ydra poured gold out of her body and hardened her fist with it and slammed that fist into the face of the second guy. Knocking him out. Afterwards she just kicked him off the ship and into the river below the ship. She also kicked the first one into the river before he landed on the ship.

The old guy and Orange-hair just looked shocked at her.

"Orange-hair!" Ydra said loud getting their attention.

"Yes?" Orange-hair replied questioningly.

"I'm sorry for you, but I will leave you alone for now. I am going to give this stupid staff wielder a beating." Ydra said and added as an angry afterthought. "No one steals my gold unscarred!"

Those words said Ydra jumped from the ship and disappeared into the forest. Orange-hair looked after her puzzled, until the old guy broke her stupor by saying that he will also leave to search for his men. He also said that he will leave his gauntlet on the ship. The gauntlet is equipped with an Impact Dial and should be able to help her. Those words said he disappeared into the sky with his birdy.

* * *

Ydra was now walking through the woods alone. She was still angry and every animal that was in her way was taken care of. Most of the time the animal was then lying there unconscious and bleeding but still alive. But then the adrenalin that was pumping through her body got less and less and she finally noticed how hungry she actually was. She wasn't as strong as she believed she was. She could survive a long time without eating anything, but if she ate meat knowingly or unknowingly it would shorten that time. In that stew from last night was not only meat, but since she puked out everything last night, her hunger was back and her body needed something to eat.

She looked around frantically and ate the first plant she recognized to be eatable. Unfortunately that was the moment when another person appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

I heard a sound nearby and turned around, but not fast enough. Someone kicked me into my face, hard. I was sent flying through a tree. And those tree's are hard and big. I coughed up a bit of blood when I landed on another tree. I opened my eyes to see someone tall and big approaching me. He somehow resembled a goat. A goat? A goatman? What the meat? And he also had small wings on his back. He was wearing weird shoes and had bandages over his hands.

"Did that hurt Missie?" he mocked me before he ran towards me with his weird shoes. "Don't worry. I will end your pain now!"

Then he jumped towards me and wanted to kick my face once again. I jumped out of the way only for him to kick the tree behind me and kicking a hole in it. I'm pretty sure that my eye widened at the sight. There was a big hole in the tree! How the hell did he do that? I wondered shortly before I was sent once again through the air. This time not through a tree thankfully, but his kicks hurt like meat. And I didn't wanted to get another one of his kicks.

When I was back on my feet after kissing the earth I let my skin be covered by a bit of gold. I hadn't eaten enough to fight against a strong enemy and hadn't enough time to think about a plan. He grinned and ran towards me again. He tried to kick my legs and break a few bones probably, but I just jumped back and above his foot. He was still grinning and jumped after me. I tried to punch his meat of a face, but he just leant back and placed a hand on my arm. At the same he kicked my face.

Once again I was flying through the air. This time towards the sky and through a river. But I didn't really notice it. I felt myself losing consciousness when I hit a branch. Memories about Mene and Versa came to me. Memories of the old times when the world was still fine. It looked to me like I was seeing my whole life in front of my eyes and I remembered an old promise. The remainder of that promise gave me enough power to force myself back to consciousness.

I now noticed that I was lying on a thick branch of a tree and that I was about to slide down. I quickly pulled myself up and looked down on the white river. I saw many people lying on the white river. They looked dead to me or at least knocked out for good. I didn't knew why they were lying there in that way, but one of them was the one guy from earlier.

Seeing him I suddenly felt pain. My chin, back and left arm hurt like meat. With my right hand I felt my chin and my back. Thankfully there was nothing broken as far as I could tell. My left arm though was broken that was sure. With the help of my right hand I made a small golden splint around my left arm. I gritted my teeth at the pain, before looking around. I was pretty sure that the kicking guy wasn't the strongest one around and that thought made me pour out more gold. Thickening my skin with it.

I slowly climbed the tree down and looked for something to eat. If I wanted to beat that golden staff wielder I either had to ignore the pain on my left arm or to find the animal thingy, no, Chopper, and make him treat me. I could also go and search the ship and lay down there and forget about the golden staff wielder. That last idea was quickly sent away to another dimension. I made up my mind and decided to find Chopper, but before that I had to eat something and fast!

* * *

Meanwhile in the quarters of a certain vice admiral in the marine headquarter

"What did you say?" the female vice admiral said to the one who had called her through the den-den-mushi.

"I said, this marine base is thinking about giving a bounty to trainee 5-14 and declaring her a criminal. What shall I do about this matter, ma'am?"

Silence. A long silence. The vice admiral thought about what to do about this.

"Ma'am? Your orders?" asked her subordinate on the end of the den-den-mushi the vice admiral.

"What did she do to make them think about giving her a bounty?" the vice admiral finally asked.

"Apparently she was seen beating up a minor pirate crew, the Big Nose Pirates, in Mock Town. Bounty hunters saw her beating up them rather easily and since she didn't care for their bounties at all they told the marines that she probably is a pirate herself."

The vice admiral started to laugh and said, "That Hydra, beating up a minor pirate crew and not thinking about that someone could have seen her doing it. Oh my, what a laugh. Artair?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Artair responded immediatly.

"How high should the bounty for Hydra be?"

"They aren't sure yet, if she is criminal or not." Artair replied.

"What were the bounties for that minor pirate crew?" the vice admiral questioned her subordinate.

"The Big Nose Pirates? The captain had a bounty a bounty of 15 million and his first mate of 8 million."

"Artair, listen and listen good. Make her bounty 23 million and tell them that her name is Golden Hydra and that it shall be written as such on the wanted poster." the vice admiral said and started laughing at what her former subordinate would think about it.

"As you wish, ma'am. Anything else?"

"No." the vice admiral said and hang up the phone.

* * *

Time to get the story moving forward, even if it is only behind the scenes. This bounty will trigger more things than anyone is aware of, including Ydra and the vice admiral.

Enel stealing gold from Ydra made the latter angry. Now one might argue that Nami taking the golden anchor chain from Ydra earlier should have made her angry also. But like I wrote gold is Ydra's lifeline. With gold she can buy herself a place to live and be ignored. She can defend herself with gold and make her attacks stronger with gold. Nami might have taken the anchoir chain from Ydra against Ydra's will, but Ydra took that as the price she has to pay to stay with them until they reached the next island.

Fan facts: A few differences in English and German in One Piece. The names of some people are very different in those languages. There are more of course. These are just a few examples.

English version - German version

Monkey D. Luffy - Monkey D. Ruffy

Roronoa Zoro - Lorenor Zorro

Usopp - Lysopp

Gan Fall - Gan Fort

Alubarna - Albarna

Pell - Peruh

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	7. God and his Games II

Thank you Tamamo no mae for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, but the OCs belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: God and his Games II**

(Narrator's POV)

Ydra was running through the jungle after she had eaten enough for the moment. Her left arm still hurt behind the splint, but not as much as it did earlier. The splint helped her to ignore the pain for the moment. Her goal now was the huge green plant in the middle of the island. She couldn't recognize the plant. She couldn't say how it was called, but somehow she had a feeling that she would be able to find Chopper there.

It took her a good few minutes to reach the plant. She took a short break at the foot of the plant, before she started to climb it up. Higher and higher until she reached another level. She had to climb through some white things and her mind didn't want to accept that the white things could be clouds. It just wasn't possible!

On the level she just reached now were ruins. It looked like ruins of an ancient town. Ydra thought that it was probably a part of this golden city the staff wielder had talked about. How it they could buy a town here, so far above the ground was beyond her. She shortly wondered where all the gold was if this was supposed to be a golden city? She couldn't see one piece of gold here.

She started to wander through the ruins. Wondering if was Chopper was actually here or not.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

Suddenly a flying sword attack appeared out of nowhere and I dodged it by stepping to side, but only barely. While dodging this sudden attack I noticed that I had stepped on something soft. I looked down and I saw Chopper.'s lifeless body beneath my shoes. I was pretty sure I had heard no sound coming out of his mouth. So I was sure he had been knocked out earlier. I had no idea who knocked him out, but it was probably done by the one who had attacked me with that flying sword attack.

I kneed down and searched for a pulse. Thankfully I found one. I sighed out of relieve and took Chopper's small body with my right hand and positioned him on my shoulders. With the help of a bit gold I stabilized his position on my shoulders. His feet were now arround my neck and his hands above my head. He looked like a small boy on the shoulders of his mother, but since I had no other idea and with my left arm broken this was the best I could do for him at the moment. I was no doctor or vet.

"Was that your friend?" Someone suddenly asked. Surprised by the sudden voice I turned my head around to see a tall bearded guy with sunglasses and a big and even taller white dog. The sunglasses guy also had a sword in one of his hands. I shortly wondered if he was the one who tried to take me down with that flying sword attack.

"Not really." I replied confused about the origin of this question. "I respect his abilities, but friend? No."

"Alright" he said a bit confused about my answer and then he suddenly swung his sword in the direction of the green huge plant. I followed with my eye the huge sword wave attack. I had seen something like this earlier on my life. I just wasn't aware that there were other people who could do it. Someone who is not associated with the marines in any way.

When his attack reached the plant it almost hit a person who was driving it up. How the meat he could drive it up was beyond me, but he did that! He jump out of the way in time. He was holding a huge bazooka in his hands. I shortly wondered if this was the same person who wanted to destroy Nico Robin, Chopper, me and the other pirates yesterday.

"Wiper." The person with the sword said. "Beyond this level is the God's Shrine, but I didn't give you permission to pass.

"Ohm." The bazooka guy replied.

"Even if you go to the next level you will gain nothing." another person suddenly said.

"Gan Fall" the bazooka guy said while I just looked questioningly at the old guy. What was he doing here? Wasn't he injured? And where did he come from? I just saw then his birdy standing behind him answering my last question.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you want to get back your title and rule the country once again?" the bazooka guy asked the old guy angrily.

"No." the old guy replied. "Nothing but responsibility brings me here. I had visited God's shrine moments ago, but there was nothing. It was all in ruins now and Enel isn't there. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE, OHM?"

I saw the bazooka guy mumbling something and then suddenly something hit the floor next to him. A lot of smoke was produced and out of the smoke stepped Green-hair. Did he just fall out of the sky or what?

"A blue sea guy" the bazooka guy mumbled.

"That hurt. " Green hair mumbled when he stood up. "That stupid bird. I won't forgive him!"

What bird? Was he trying to ride a bird or something like the old guy or that guy with the monster birdy from yesterday? I looked shortly at the sky and saw a bird flying away from us. I blinked once, twice and a third time. Stupid Green-hair really tried to ride a bird.

"Oh, it's you." the old guy said and got my attention back to this ancient town in ruins.

"Oi, where am I?" Green-hair said questioningly. "In the ruins?"

I just looked at him stupidly. Did he really just notice this now? Is Green-hair stupid or something?

"Well, looks like a few tough guys are here" Green-hair said, unsheathed two of his swords and then he looked surprised at me for a second. "What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay on the ship?"

"Yes, I was supposed to stay there, but now I'm here and not on the ship." I replied and waved it away.

He looked confused at me for second, before he seemed to spot something behind me. "Is that Chopper on your back? What the hell did you do to him?" He said and charged at me before I could say anything. At the same time a huge snake appeared out of nowhere. Somehow I had a feeling that just a real surving game started.

Out of nowhere a flying sword attack stopped Green-hair's charge at me.

"She didn't do anything to the small guy on her back. That was me." The sunglasses guy admitted.

"Is that so?" Green-hair narrowed his eyes at him, mumbled something and took off to face the sunglasses guy. I doubt that he forgot his anger about Chopper or that he suddenly started to trust me.

I just sighed, turned around and got punched, hard. So hard that I was sent flying into the next wall. The wall collapsed and turned into dust. I coughed when I stepped out of the ruins to only see the big and tall white dog standing on two feet. What the meat? Why the meat can a dog stand on two feet and punch? Weird dog. Weird island. Seriously weird.

Before I could get over my surprise a bunch of new people arrived in these ruins. Five of them looked similar to that goat-man from earlier. What the meat? He wasn't the only one? Weird people. Weird island. The other three looked completely different from them. Somehow I thought they were together with the bazooka guy. They weren't wearing real clothes or any uniform. In some way they looked similar. And then the huge snake started to laugh. What the meat? A snake that can laugh? Weird. That really took me off guard. The next second I was once again sent flying into a wall. The white dog had punched me once again.

Now I was angry, really angry. I lessened the skin protection a bit, apart of my left arm and around Chopper, and form a golden spear over my right arm. That dog was about to pay. Screw what Versa would say about it if she ever got news about this. This dog was not an animal anymore, at least not to me anymore. It was only prey now. It was my prey now. It was only a target subject now. His death was only a matter of time by now.

I stepped out of the dust and the wall I was sent into and looked angrily at the dog. It flinched and went backwards, very slowly, as if not to provoke me. Stupid prey. Should have thought of that earlier!

"Holy! Make a dash!" the sunglasses guy ordered someone and the dog started running.

"Oh no. You stay here!" I snapped and run after him, but he ignored me and was running even faster. I saw spikes coming out of the ground behind the dog and stayed away from them. I was just running and running. The people who dared to stay in my way got pierced by my spear and were thrown in some random direction. I didn't care about what happened around me. That stupid white dog was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment. And this dog could run fast, really fast. Only when it stopped to bite someone in front of him I got a hold of him. With my golden spear I pierced through his body and stopped so his bite attack.

I heard him yowling and threw him through the next wall. I ran after his flying body and changed the golden spear into a huge golden fist. Before the dust cleared I rammed that fist onto his body again and again. The fist changed back to a spear and from there to a hammer and an axe and the circle began again. I was pretty fast in my attacks and I only stopped dead in my tracks when the earth beneath me crumbled and opened itself. I was now flying down. Back to earth so to say.

What the meat is going on now? Why the meat is the earth opening itself? I wondered. This is truly a weird island I concluded.

While I was falling I noticed that the huge snake, Green-hair and the bazooka guy were falling down with me. I looked down and saw another ruin emerging under the white thing this island covered on some parts. A ruin under the part where I started climbing up. _"Weird island"_, I thought once again.

Since the landing would surely hurt a meat I decided to do something. I jumped forward in the air until I almost reached the earth. Then I positioned my feet towards the ground with a summersault-like movement and jumped in the air to break my fall. Surprisingly it worked and I landed in these underground ruins without another scratch on my body.

I looked around and noticed Orange-hair, the old guy and the bazooka guy. Green-hair emerging under a wall, house or something. And the snake, who was just getting burned out of nowhere.

Wait a second. Orange-hair? I looked back and totally saw her sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"Eh? Zoro, Robin and Ydra?" Orange-hair said confused when she noticed us.

"**Why are you over there?** When did you get out?" Green-hair demanded to know confused.

"Why is Miss Navigator and Miss Guest here?" Nico Robin asked no one in particular.

"No idea about her and meat happened goes for me." I said while putting my right arm towards Chopper on my back and releasing his support.

"I'm fine." Orange-hair answered. "But Luffy is still in there!"

"Huh? Why is he in there?" Green-hair started, getting a bit annoyed. "How the heck did he get there?"

"I don't know! He was in there before me!" Orange-hair replied.

"Hey Orange-hair." I said, getting the attention of Nico Robin, Green-hair and Orange-hair. "Catch."

That said I threw the unconscious body of Chopper towards Orange-hair.

"Whoa." Orange-hair made while catching him. "What happened to Chopper, Ydra?"

"No idea." I replied honestly. "I found him that way in an ancient town in ruins way above this place."

A loud laugh made me turn around. I saw the golden staff wielder sitting on a floating white ball.

"What did you do that for?" the golden staff wielder said to the bazooka guy a bit amused. "That's no way to return the favour of bringing you back to your homeland and anyways the game is not over yet."

I was getting angry at the pure sight of him.

"Whoa. Ydra why is your eye getting red?" someone questioned me but I ignored it and ran forwards.

"Game?" the bazooka guy replied a bit confused.

"That's right. You and the others are all contestants of my little game." the golden staff wielder said.

"Ah shut up and die!" I said when I jumped up to him.

The golden staff wielder just jumped from his floating white ball and I jumped after him. He just jumped out of my reach the whole time and didn't even look at me. While I tried to get him he just continued his speech like I wasn't worth his time. That just made me even more furious.

"The goal of the game is simple. The game started almost three hours ago when the Shandians entered the island. I guessed that out of 82 contestants only five will be alive after three hours. It's a survival game and I am also contestant. Since the time limit is over in three minutes two of you still have to perish." the golden staff wielder said and then finally looked at me.

I was about to pierce him with the spear when he catched it with both hands. I saw his body deforming a bit. His body was turning bright. I looked confused at him.

"God's judgement!" he cried and then I could feel eletricity running through my body. I took a step back from this sudden electricity flow running through my body, but I was still standing on my feet and was conscious.

"What the meat was that?" I questioned no one in particular.

"Oh? You could take that all without dying?" the golden staff wielder said confused and concluded. "It was probably the gold on your body that helped you a bit there. I couldn't attack you directly so to say."

He then grabbed my left arm. I cringed at the touch and pierced his body with the golden spear on my right arm. He didn't even flinch. It was like he didn't even notice it! And then I got once again electrocuted.

In the seconds after that I could feel a sudden heat over my left arm and looked there. Not believing what I saw there. He was melting the gold on my arm into another form. He was practically peeling my golden skin like a banana. My left arm really looked like a peeled banana. My arm being the eatable fruit and the gold the mantle.

"And now there is only of you who still has to perish." he said before everything suddenly went blank.

* * *

_"Ydra! Ydra!" I could hear someone shouting my name from the direction of my window._

_Since the voice didn't seem to stop shouting my until I would respond I went to open the window and looked out . In front of the house were standing two girls. The first one was a bit older than the second one but still younger than me. The first girl had blue eyes, short hair and her hair was a very dark blue, almost black. Standing next to her was a girl with yellow hair, whose hair was a bit longer and her eyes were also blue._

_"What is it Mene?" I questioned the girl with the dark-blue hair._

_"Uncle Daron is back!" Mene shouted happily. "And he wants to tell us another one of his stories! Come on! Let's go!"_

_"I'm coming!" I replied, closed the window and went downstairs, where I searched for my parents. I found them in the kitchen as usual._

_"Mom, Dad?" _

_"Yes, Ydra?" my mom said._

_"Can I go with Mene to her uncle and hear another one of his stories?" I asked them happily, but I was still afraid of a 'no'._

_"You can go, but be careful, alright?" my dad answered._

_"Yes, I will. Thank you, daddy!" I said happily, ran forward and hugged my dad. Then I let go of him and ran towards the door and opened it. Mene and Versa were waiting for me and when she saw me leaving the house at the outskirts of the town, she started to run. Versa and I followed the younger girl who lead us to one of the hills one Heart Island. There I could see a few children already sitting eagerly on the grass and waiting for everyone to be here. A few marines were also there._

_Mene addressed the highest ranking one, her uncle Daron. Daron was a marine captain, not one of the headquarter, but still a marine captain._

_"I brought Ydra and Versa." Mene said, looking up to her uncle._

_"Thank you, Mene." Daron said in his usual soothing voice. "And now sit down with the others or don't you want to hear another one of my stories?"_

_Mene gawked at him shortly, before she went to the other children and sat on the grass. I and Versa sat down next to her._

_"Alright children. This time I was in Alabasta and ..." Daron began his story._

* * *

A loud voice woke me up. It screamed something I didn't understand. A bit groggily I stood slowly up and wondered why I had been dreaming seconds ago of my childhood when I hadn't done so for a long time. The grogginess disappeared when I put a little pressure on my left arm. It hurt like meat. I hold back a scream of hurt.

When I was finally on my feet I saw Strawhat, a little girl and the birdy of the old guy running in some direction. Nico Robin was conscious, but the old guy, Green-hair, Chopper and the bazooka guy weren't. I blinked and had the feeling that someone was missing. Apart of the golden staff wielder, but I had no idea who. Nico Robin, Green-hair, the old guy and the bazooka guy looked a bit burned to me. Weird.

I slowly went towards Nico Robin after I shrugged the burned bodies of my mind. She greeted me with a sentence that my blood boil. "Where is your gold armour?"

I looked at myself and noticed only now that I had no goldskin anymore. Since I had poured out all the gold that was once inside my body into the goldskin protection I had no gold anymore. No gold meant less protection, no money to bribe someone and no money to buy things. Now I remembered the bag that I had once bought in Nanohana. I couldn't see it anymore. I probably lost it somewhere in this huge forest and I wasn't in the mood to go and search it. Not without any gold to protect me. I looked at my chest and thanked God that my pendant was still there.

Nico Robin suggested that we should go up to the next level. Since I had no better idea and could stay close to her this way. I took Chopper's unconscious body in my right arm and went towards the huge green plant. Or at least I wanted to.

"Do you think you could carry them all up?" Nico Robin asked me.

I turned around and looked at her questioningly. She pointed towards Green-hair, the old and the bazooka guy.

"I'm not sure. At best I could travel three times up and down and after that I'm probably gonna faint from the pain and everything." I said and looked at my left arm.

"If you could carry us all at once, do you think you could make it?" she asked me curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe, but that's impossible. I can't carry them all on my own to the next level. I would need gold for that, but I'm totally out of gold." I replied honestly.

"But you could carry them all there?"

I looked around and saw her pointing towards the huge green plant. "I guess." was my answer after a few seconds. With the help of Robin, who took Chopper of my hands and planted the old guy, the bazooka guy and Green-hair on my right shoulder we travelled there.

* * *

It didn't took us long to reach it. Just when I wanted to let the three guys fall on the floor hands appeared out of nowhere and went towards my back. They secured those three guys on my back. At least it felt that way to me. A second later another weight was added to the three on my back, thankfully it wasn't much.

A few seconds later hands appeared out of nowhere on the plant and Nico Robin climbed up on them.

"What are you waiting for" she called down when I still stood there baffled after a minute.

I took that as my cue and started to climb the hands up with one hand and two feet. Sometimes I used my hands out of a reflex. The pain that emerged then made me almost fall down to the ground. I had to jump in the air to go back to the plant. Each time that happened I lost a bit of more my breath.

When I was at the next level I took a deep breath and jumped towards the white ground. When I felt the ground under my feet I fainted once again.

* * *

The next time I woke up I heard a bell. A very very loud bell and when I looked into the sky I could see one falling from the sky.

"What the meat? Where did this bell come from?" I wondered loud.

Nico Robin then began to explain things to me. She told me that this island was once the other part of Jaya and that it was sent into the sky 400 years ago. On that part of the island once lived a great civilisation that was sent into the sky with the island. In the middle of the golden city that the descendants of the civilisation protected had been a great golden bell. The name of the town was Shandora and the bell was called the light of shandora.

"Wait a second. You mean to tell me that we are really in the sky?" I asked her after she was finished.

"Yes." she simply said.

I noticed that I was about to lose consciousness. "Chopper." I said in an out of breath tone of voice and got the attention of the reindeer. "You have my permission to treat my left arm, but only my left arm."

That said I lost consciousness once again because my mind probably couldn't take the fact that islands in the sky exists. That sky islands are real.

* * *

Between the time Ydra was sent flying into the wall after Nola started to laugh and Holy made a dash, Nami and Aissa appeared and were "eaten" together with Gan Fall and Pierre by Nola.

One of my friends, who I sometimes sent early versions of the chapter wondered once why Ydra seems so obsessed about Alabasta. I decided to explain the why to him and then thought you should get a grip of why also. This way the memory/dream-mix thing started to form in my mind.

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	8. After Enel's defeat

Thank you OkamiXaia for the fav. Thank you SkyLion27 for the alert. Thank you UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS for your review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece, but Ydra and the OC's are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8: After Enel's defeat**

(Narrator's POV)

Chopper and many others who had experiences in first aid and in being a doctor were now treating the injured in a tent. The tent was placed in the ruins of the former golden city, Shandora.

"Finished!" Chopper happily said, when he was done with Ydra's left arm.

"Finished?" a skypiean guy asked who had observed Chopper the entire time. "What are you finished with? You only looked after the left arm of that girl and what about her right arm? I can see a burn wound on her hand? What if she got a poisonous bite at a leg?"

Unnoticed to them Ydra began to stir.

"I am finished with her." Chopper defended himself. "She only gave me the permission to treat her left arm, which she broke somehow in the jungle."

"She only gave you the permission to treat her left arm?" the skypiean repeated sceptically.

Chopper just nodded and Ydra woke up and saw Chopper standing next to her. His back was directed at her while he argued with a non-descript skypiean. Neither one saw that Ydra was awake. No one in the entire tent saw that Ydra was awake. She glanced at her chest and was happy that her pendant was still there.

"That doesn't make any sense! As a fellow doctor I have to tell that's bullshit. It is our job to take care our patients, of the injured and to see that they are fine, even if want to die. That's our job and what you are doing doesn't make any sense to me." the skypiean shouted and made a movement to push Chopper away and treat Ydra himself. Chopper changed his form and became big.

"Ahh a monster!" some people immediately screamed and that made a few others run into the tent. Those were armed with weapons, guns, pistols or swords.

"Where is a monster?" they asked until they saw Chopper in his huge form. "Ahh a monster! " they screamed.

Ydra looked at them strangely and said. "Chopper isn't a monster, I am a monster."

Now all of them looked strangely at Ydra. Chopper changed back to his usual form and asked quite confused. "Why are you calling yourself a monster?"

Ydra stood up and ignored his question, instead she thanked him for taking care of her and silently made her way out of the tent.

"Nonsense!" the skypiean exclaimed. "Thanking him for taking care of you when he only looked after your left arm? By Vearth, that's not called taking care of! He didn't do his job properly, you should kick his ass."

Ydra who was about to reach the exit turned around at those words. She looked around until she found him. The one guy who argued with Chopper about Ydra's treatment. "I only gave him, only him, the permission to treat my left arm. He did as I asked him and so I thanked him."

"That doesn't make any sense! What about the rest of your body?" he asked.

"Everyone has his secrets." she replied. "My body is my secret."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Go on and try to find out what I mean, but be ready to pay the price for it."

"The price?" he asked confused.

"Your life." Ydra elaborated.

"My life?"

"Your life."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked once again, but this time he was way more nervous.

"Feel free to treat me, but be aware that everyone who hasn't my permission to treat me, will die with a hole in his or her heart." Ydra explained while she turned around to the exit.

"Y-y-you are joking, right?" he asked.

"The number of people I killed is greater than the number of people in this tent." She said when she left the tent. "Feel free to wonder if that was a joke or not."

Everyone present in the tent paled quite a bit. Many faces were now as white as a cloud.

* * *

Ydra was walking through the ruins, ignoring everyone around her. Her goal was the jungle. A place where she could be alone. It didn't took her that long to reach the jungle. Once she reached it, she leaned on to a tree and sighed.

"I know your secret." a voice suddenly said and surprised the one eyed girl.

Ydra looked around until she saw Nico Robin sitting on a branch on a tree.

"What do you mean?" Ydra asked her.

"I have seen the sign on your neck." Nico Robin replied. "And I know what it means."

"And now what will you do? Make everyone's live easier and kill me and tell the others that I wanted to stay here?"

The older girl stared down at the younger one for a quite a while, before she answered. "That probably wouldn't work."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Ydra asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Luffy isn't the type of guy who accepts a 'no' that easily. He would drag you back to the ship wether you like it or not. If you were dead at that point he would go and search for you, because he would think you are still alive and just hiding somewhere and if they learn that I killed you ..."

"I get it." Ydra sighed."That way of action is out of the question. I don't want to endanger you like I said in the beginning though the signs on my body are speaking another language. By the way who was this Luffy guy again?"

"Luffy is the guy with the straw hat and he seems to think of you as a member of the crew already."

"What the meat? He just knows me for a short time and I really wasn't that friendly to anyone, except you and Chopper maybe."

The eyebrows of the black haired woman shot up at this point. "Why is it that you can remember the names of Chopper and myself, but not of the others?"

"I just don't remember the names of people who are unimportant. I know yours because one of my former superiors was or still is obsessed about you." the golden haired woman explained. "Chopper is an interesting little guy so to say and I have seen first-hand that he is a good doctor. That's probably the reason why I can remember his and your name."

They argued for a few more minutes until Ydra agreed to leave them at the first opportunity that would appear. Nico Robin didn't trust her, the sign on her neck told her not to trust her. That's the reason why she decided to observe the younger girl while she was still on the ship and on the island. With her abilities it was very easy to do that.

* * *

While the pirates, the skypieans, the shandians and nola were celebrating the defeat of Enel the next few days life went on on the Grand Line and the four Blues.

* * *

Two days after the Enel's defeat on Heart Island in the West Blue.

Lieutenant Junior Grade Sheep was seen running through the marine station. He was running upstairs as fast as he could. Bypassers could see him holding some kind of paper. Sheep finally stopped in front of a door. A door that lead to the room of the highest ranking persons on the island. He waited a few seconds there until he had catched his breath before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." a rough male voice commanded.

The marine did as he was told and greeted the persons when he saw them both in here. That made it easier for him. "Vice Admiral Mennard, Sir, Vice Admiral Eliza, Ma'am, Captain Steel told me to get this wanted poster to you as fast as I could." He hold up the paper in his hands so that they could clearly see it. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Is that ...?" the female Vice Admiral asked no in particular.

"It is!" her male partner and husband said and directed his next words to the marine. "Sheep! I'm pretty sure Captain Steel knows what to do, but anyway here my next orders. Don't let anyone who isn't a marine see that wanted poster and tell everyone who is working for the marines on this island to not show this to_ them_!"

"Them?" the officer asked confused. The male Vice Admiral just pointed at a few pictures on the wall. In every picture was only the face seeable. In the first picture the officer could see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. On the second picture was a girl with dark-blue hair and blue eyes. The third picture was about a girl with a darker tan than the previous two girls and dark pink hair and yellow eyes.

Lieutenant Junior Grade Sheep recognized those three girls immediately and just said, "Yes, Sir!" and was about to leave the room, but Vice Admiral Eliza called him back.

"Sheep, wait a second."

"Ma'am?"

"Do not tell my brother or anyone of his men about this."

Now Sheep looked confused at the woman. "Ma'am?" he repeated.

"You heard me and now go!" she ordered him and the lower ranking officer didn't dare to disobey and left the Vice Admirals alone. Leaving the wanted poster in their room.

* * *

Three days after the defeat of Enel on a small unnamed island in the West Blue.

An old soldier in a silver armour was taking a walk in a small marine base. He was like usual pissed off about the fact that the marines were here. That they were allowed to be here. That they were allowed to build a small base here and that he wasn't allowed to kill them on the spot. He didn't know why he suddenly had to tolerate them. In his fifty years so far his only purpose was to kill them, but now? Now he had tolerate them and let them be, at least until they did something stupid. Something really stupid like causing a war. He didn't understand the orders of his superiors, but he followed his orders without fail. That's what his body, mind and soul told him and that's why he had no choice but to let them be.

"Once again taking a walk through our little base, old man?" a young marine with short blond hair asked the old soldier.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth while trying not to take out his pistol. He spared the young marine and his partner, who were sitting in a small room, a glance before he went on. But then his eyes suddenly darted back to the room where the wanted posters were attached to the walls and lying on tables. The eyes of the old soldier darted to a certain wanted poster and stayed there. His eyes widened at the sight of the name on wanted poster. This time he took out his pistol and pointed it at the young marine.

"What kind of joke is this?" he asked the marines angrily.

The older and more experienced marine, who had green hair, hold up his hands in a non-threatening way. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't? Stop kidding me. You are a marine! You have to know!" The soldier in silver replied and pointed his pistol now at the older marine while his other hand pointed at a certain wanted poster. "Look at that wanted poster and tell me what you see!"

The green-haired marine did as he was ordered to and paled. He had to admit that he hadn't seen it earlier. He didn't know what his superiours were thinking doing this, but he knew one thing. That wanted poster could be the reason why he and everyone other marine in the nearby islands are going to be killed and the higher ups of the marines were the ones responsible for this slaughter.

"Looks like you do understand." The old soldier said and he ordered the blond-haired marine to find his superior on the small island and tell him to come here. The thought of obeying the old soldier never crossed his mind and instead he pulled out a knife. The soldier noticed it, turned around in a swift motion and pulled the trigger. The knife fell on the floor and the young marine cried out in pain and holded up his right hand with his left one. The bullet had gone effortlessly through the right hand.

"Do not test my patience, marine. It really runs low at the moment." the soldier in silver said. "Go and get 101813!"

"Do as he said." the older marine ordered his younger partner, who looked ready to disobey the soldier in silver. The blond haired marine looked at his superior for a second before he left the room and tried to find this 101813.

The young marine silently cursed the soldiers for not having a proper name, but referring to each other by a huge number. He had no idea if there was a meaning behind that number, but at this point he really didn't care. Because of his bleeding hand he decided to run into the infirmary first to stop the bleeding and fortunately for him, another soldier in a silver armour was patrolling the infirmary.

The young marine run up to him and noticed the said number on the shoulder plates of the soldier in front of him. This way he knew that he was the one soldier that he was the one he supposed to get. The soldier who noticed the marine running towards him pulled out a short sword and stopped the marine this way. The marine looked up at him warily and shortly looked at the collection of numbers that had been into the chest part of the armour. He saw 01-04- before the pain of his bleeding hand made the young marine remember his task.

"101813?" he asked the soldier although he knew that he was it and got a raised eyebrow as a response. The marine understood that as a sign to continue and did so. "Another soldier wants your presence in the bounty room."

That said the young marine went to the nearest doctor and let the soldier be. The soldier with the number 101813 on his shoulder parts raised his eyebrows once again questioningly at the marine before he left the infirmary and went to the bounty room.

* * *

"What is the matter, Lieutenant?" were the first words the soldier with the number 101813 said on this day.

The Lieutenant, who had the number 102225 on his shoulder parts, didn't move his pistol from the face of a marine officer. With his free hand he just pointed to a certain wanted poster.

101813 looked questioningly at the Lieutenant before he switched his attention to the wanted poster. When his eyes noticed the name on the wanted poster he understood what was going on here.

"Lieutenant, would you please leave us alone?"

"But, Rear-Admiral..." Lieutenant 102225 tried to say.

"That wasn't a question, that was an order."

102225 immediately took his pistol away when the word order was mentioned., but before he could leave the room. The Rear-Admiral called him back and gave him an additional order. "Tell the others to prepare a ship for me as fast as they can. I'm going to the main island when I am finished with a few tasks here."

"Yes, sir!" 102225 said and left the bounty room.

"Commander Green?" 101813 asked the green-haired marine in the room when they were alone. "Was that your name?"

"No, it was Nixxon." Commander Nixxon replied.

"Alright." 101813 sighed. "I apologize for forgetting your name once again, Commander Nixxon. I know that you know that this is a serious matter. We as the highest officers on this small island had a few talks about certain matters and you learned a bit about our country. I only did that as to ensure that your men didn't do anything stupid. To ensure that this cooperation will last for a while. It was a way to follow my orders as you probably have guessed. Commander Nixxon, you are intelligent and I like you. To ensure your safety I recommend you to leave this island. I cannot predict what our next orders will be."

Rear-Admiral 101813 meant those words he had said to Commander Nixxon. He really liked him, but this one wanted poster could mean the death of them all and so he did something that he would never be ordered to do. He tried to save a friend. Rear-Admiral 101813 was one of the few soldiers who had a free mind of sorts. He did obey his orders, but he was chosing the way how to.

* * *

The fifth day after the defeat of Enel, five small ships were leaving the main islands. On each of those ships were five soldiers and every crew had the same mission. The only difference was what they were willing to do to finish their mission. Each ship took a different route on the open sea.

The marines didn't notice a thing. The departure of the ships was planned in such a way that the marines wouldn't notice it. They didn't have much time for planning this, but the king of the country wasn't stupid. He could think fast if needed.

It shouldn't be left unsaid that the ones on the ships were allowed to kill people who are going to be in their way. Be it civilians, pirates or the marines, they were the enemy if they stood in the way of those twenty-five soldiers. Some of them didn't know what was going on, but since their mission was pretty easy, they really didn't care. Some of them loved to know that they were allowed to kill people. Some were happy to explore this world in the search of her or him. They only had a name and copies of the wanted poster. The picture on the wanted poster could be a boy or a girl. It was a bad picture, but this person was their goal.

* * *

The sixth day after the defeat of Enel the atmosphere on the small islands around home island of the soldiers in silver got way more serious. The amount of soldiers on each island was higher then before. Some soldiers were exchanged for other soldiers since the higher ups weren't sure if the old ones could obey the new orders. So they choose to send them back to the main island and let them prepare for what would inevitably come. Not every soldier in silver knew what was going on, but the higher ups knew it. The ones that wanted blood and the ones that just wanted to just eliminate the marines will get what they want. The only question is when.

* * *

Seven days after the defeat of Enel on Skypiea.

(Ydra's POV)

I was walking through the jungle and followed Nico Robin. I didn't know where she wanted to go, but I wanted to leave this island in the sky. So I had to be with them until we, they and I and the ship, reach the next island. There I could probably disappear without anyone noticing. But until then I have to know when they are going to leave and since I don't want to be around them, I just follow Nico Robin for the time being. I wouldn't mind staying near Chopper, but he is usually around others I don't want to see or hear. And I want to make sure that she is safe as long as I'm here.

_"What's with that Strawhat guy and his plans to make a member of his crew? I really don't get him."_ I thought a bit irritated at the thought of him.

* * *

We finally got out of the jungle and I saw ridiculous huge golden bell. I just stared at it. I didn't even notice the people around me or that they were talking with each other. The I noticed a huge golden pillar on the ground. A pillar that was, unlike the others, not connected to the bell anymore. I was just staring at the pillar the whole time.

"Hey! Don't you want this gold as a gift from us?" someone suddenly shouted.

I now looked around and noticed I was back in the ruins. How the meat did I get here? Then I saw Nico Robin laughing, who then looked at me and the other one around me. "It seems they they don't want it anymore." she said and started running. I looked past her and saw Strawhat, Chopper, Long-nose, Blond-hair and Green-hair being there. Are they going to leave the island now? I was about to run towards them, when I remembered the one sentence I had heard earlier.

"That pillar of gold was supposed to be a gift for them?" I asked one of those people around me who was half-naked and who had bandages all over his body.

"Yes, but it seems they don't want it anymore." he replied.

I grinned evilly inside, but outwardly I asked innocently, "Can I bring it to them and tell of the gift?"

"Eh sure, but I don't think you are strong enough to carry it alone."

"We will see" I mysteriously said and went slowly towards the golden pillar.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

"We will see" Ydra mysteriously said and went slowly towards the golend pillar. She touched it with her right hand and waited a bit. A few seconds later the pillar was away. It was almost like it had never existed at all. Only the the rings of moss showed them that the pillar had been there a few seconds.

Everyone's jaw had hit the ground at Ydra's magic trick and by the time the jaws were back in place, Ydra was already away. She was already on the ship with the others at that time. Ready to leave this island and the sky.

* * *

It is said that the Strawhats, shandians and skypians celebrated for days, so I made a small break there and went back to earth before I went back to heaven so to say.

The number-soldiers do not belong to the marines and their home country isn't a part of the world government. There are a few small islands next to their home country where foreign ships are allowed to stay for a certain amount of time. The number-soldiers have a ranking system that is similar to the one the marines are using.

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	9. Back on Earth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Back on Earth**

(Ydra's POV)

I shivered a bit about the memory of falling down a few thousand meters on the ground. _"Don't think about it anymore!"_ I scolded myself silently and looked around. I found Nico Robin starring at me. She looked like she knew something or had seen something, but what it was I had no idea. She also looked like she was wondering if she should say something but seemed to decide against it. She got me confused now.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Three days later on a small island in the West Blue

A small old man who had no hair on his head, except for his white eyebrows, was admiring the view. He was looking at the ocean and even if he wasn't allowed to roam freely on the ocean anymore he still loved the ocean and the freedom it could provide. While he knew that he was partially at fault what his former student had done decades ago, he didn't saw himself as the reason for what had happened. Why his student had done that was beyond him, he just couldn't understand it, even after all this time. He sighed at that thought and his mind went away from his former student. Now he was focusing at the the things that had made sure he was still alive at this point. He hadn't done those deeds to make sure he would live a long live. He had just done them because it was the right thing to do. It was just in his nature. He would have saved them or at least tried to save them even if he hadn't been a doctor. But he was a doctor, had a consciousness of one and had therefore a responsibility. A responsibility to help and cure the people around him. He didn't care if his patients were rich or poor, evil or good. That was not his job. It wasn't his job to judge a person. It wasn't his job to determine the worth of a person. His job was just to save peoples lives and that's what he did. Of course he had sometimes failed while trying to do so, but at least he had tried to do so. That's what he said to himself whenever the old memories of his failed attempts came back to haunt him.

"Doctor Montag?" A female voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts about the past. It was a voice he knew and even if he couldn't relate the voice to the owner at the first second, the choice of words told him enough. That choice of words told him who it was, his first student after a few decades. No one else called him by this name. Everyone else just called him Doctor Dwarf or just Dwarf. His student was the only who called him by his real name.

"What is it Mene?" Doctor Montag replied without turning around to face his student. He knew without turning around that Mene wasn't alone. Whenever his student was with him she was never alone. Everytime she was accompanied by a few marine soldiers. His self a few decades ago would have laughed about that fact, but nowadays he just thought that it was silly. He was an old man, a very old man. Not as old as Kureha, but still old. He wasn't a threat, had never been one. He had just been one of the best doctors in the world. Had been, his abilities had decreased over the last decades while doing nothing. His home had been a prison of sorts. Had been until Mene had visited him years ago and asked him to be her teacher. He had refused at the beginning, but she hadn't given up and after a while he had shown her pictures. Pictures of the most gruesome operations he had done, some failures, some successful, but still gruesome. He had thought that would made her stop, but it didn't. And so he had given in one day and taught her everything he knew.

"Who was that man?"

"Which man?" The doctor replied knowing who she meant. How could he not know? The man she was referring to was the only he had been talking to in hours.

"That man in the silver armour and the claymore on his back." Mene said.

"Ah, that one. He just wanted to know in which direction Toroa lies." Doctor Montag smoothly lied. "Did you do as I told you?"

"Yes." Mene replied immediately at the question. "The people here should be able to go to work in a few days if nothing unexpected happens."

"Good." Doctor Montag said without taking his eyes of the ocean and the ship that left the island. No, he really didn't wanted to tell her about the soldiers in silver. He wanted to have a peaceful live and if he told her about that ship's goal his own life would change, drastically. That or it would end. Telling now or later didn't make a difference. Not at all. The outcome would still be the same. That's why he choose against telling her of that wanted poster. He still wanted to teach Mene a few things before he was ready to die.

"After everyone is once again well we will go back home." The doctor declared.

"Yes Doctor." Mene said and turned around to go back to town. The marines following her silently.

A few seconds later the doctor turned around and followed them wondering if the marines, the world government or both had a few screws loose.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

It took us five days after our departure from heaven to find land once again. It was a strange kind of land this ship found. It was a very very plain country. No house in sight or people. Just grass and some trees here and there. Nothing special. But this is the Grand Line, so there has to be something about this island I didn't notice so far. Let's be honest to myself, I really don't care about this island at all. No people means no civilization. No civilization means no harbour. No harbour means no way to leave this group of people. Okay, I told Nico Robin I would leave them at the first opportunity, but I had to do that stealthily. Otherwise that stupid Strawhat guy would try to take me back. And how should I do that when there is no place to hid? No other ship to be on?

Just after they stopped the ship Longnose, Strawhat and Chopper left the others. It really didn't matter to me what they did. I just sat on my usual spot and just waited.

* * *

A few minutes later a huge ship appeared out of nowhere and blocked the ship I was sitting on with their anchor-like claws. After one short look I saw the pirate flag on that ship and just shook my head. Hell was about to break lose here. They would probably fight the crew of this ship.

I saw three people leaving that huge ship and they immediately disappeared. The crew of that huge ship then appeared on deck and started to say or rather shout something, but I didn't listen. I didn't even listen to what Nico Robin and the others were saying in reply.

A few seconds later I could hear the sounds of two pistols being shot. I glanced around, but could no one seen holding a pistol. Weird.

* * *

A few minutes later the second crew were now all on the ground of the island or at least I was pretty sure they were all on the island and doing whatever they were doing. Now I stood slowly and silently up and made my way into that ship. I think I saw Nico Robin looking at me when I landed on that ship, but that might have been my imagination.

I silently walked in and on the ship until I found what I was searching for. Log Poses and Eternal Poses. I didn't stop thinking about it and just took one Eternal Pose and left the room. Now searching for a small boat or ship for myself. Fortunately I found a small ship and used it to leave this island, Nico Robin, Chopper and all the other pirates behind.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Shortly before the first game started Nami noticed Ydra's disappearance. She asked every pirate around if they had seen her which they denied. Soon after that both crews started a search for her and in the end one of foxy's crew members noticed that one of their ships was missing. Another one noticed that an Eternal Pose was missing. Unfortunately not one of the entire crew could remember to which island the missing Eternal Pose was pointing to. But the question of Ydra's whereabouts had been answered nonetheless. Ydra had stolen Eternal Pose and ship and left them. Luffy didn't like that and wanted to go search for her, but a few well placed words from Robin and Nami stopped him for the moment. Apart of the Sexy Foxy blocking the Going Merry of course.

"She is just an island-hopper. Travelling as a stowaway. She never intended to show herself until she could switch the ships." were Robin's words about this simple matter, simple to her at least. She didn't wanted to see that girl every again or anyone affiliated with the sign on her neck if she could help it.

Apart of that there was still the matter with the pirate game. Luffy had agreed to play and therefore he was bound to play. He just couldn't go away now. Not until the game was over at least.

* * *

Around the time the strawhats finally left longring-longland Ydra had reached another island. She had seen the island's name on the Eternal Pose but really didn't care about it and forgot it as soon as her eyes left the writing on the Eternal Pose.

The island was small in comparison to Sandy Island. There was only one town on the island which made around sixty percent of the island. The other fourty percents were either forests, swamps or mountains.

As soon as Ydra reached the island she left her ship at the harbour and went as fast as she could without running into the forest. The stolen ship and the Eternal Pose were waiting in the harbour for anyone to steal. Ydra didn't notice that there were some people looking at her from far away. She really didn't care about that.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

After spending hours in this forest, collecting new plants and appeasing my hunger I went back into the town. Searching for a place where I could buy new clothes and a place to sleep. I didn't have to search long before I found a place where I could by new clothes. I just bought black jeans, a longsleeved green shirt and a pair of fingerless gloves.

After this I left the shop and went deeper into the town. Trying to find an inn. I found one really fast. A huge and weird one. It was easily the biggest and tallest building around. I had to climb three levels of stairs up to be even able to face the door. Sighing I went inside and went to the barman, who was constantly chewing on something. I asked him for a room and he gave me a key to a room without demanding to be paid or asking if I even have money. Weird, but maybe that's just the custom around here? I didn't know and I really didn't care at this point. I just went another five levels worth of stairs up until I found my room. I closed the door behind me and went to bed immediately. Falling asleep once my body was lying on the bed.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

There had been only around tthirty people in the entrance hall of the inn when Ydra came in. A few recognized her from the bounty, but decided that they were better off not bothering her. Three of them were interested in her, in very very different ways. The first one was the tall barman, the second one was a very tall, big and fat man who was using four tables as a chair and the third and last one was a woman with blue hair.

The fat man had also very thick and oily black hair and was wearing very expensive clothes in silver and purple. He just wanted her in his crew and thought about he could make her join his crew.

The woman who was wearing the clothes of a noble in black and red wanted to get the fat man and Ydra in prison, but her goal for the moment was to find about the rumours about this place. Her best lead so far was this inn. Until she wasn't sure if those rumours were right or wrong she wouldn't blow her cover. Something told her it wouldn't take that much time anymore.

The tall, dark skinned and bald barman however wanted to make money with the fat man and Ydra, just as he did with every bounty worthy person in this inn.

* * *

One of the slaves in the human auction in Sapaody comes from Toroa.

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	10. Captured, Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Captured, Again**

(Ydra's POV)

The next morning I woke up and yawned, before looking into the mirror. After seeing how dirty I looked in the mirror I sniffed at myself. I immediately regretted it. I was clearly stinking and so I went into the bathroom to take a small shower.

When I opened the door to the bathroom I found a very luxurious bathroom with gold and silver everywhere. Seeing the gold everywhere I smiled a bit and absorbed it everywhere, making the bathroom a bit bigger in the process. Not caring about the one who has to pay for it in the least, I took a very long shower. Afterwards I quickly dressed myself in my new clothes. I happened to just opening my bathroom door when the door to my room suddenly opened itself. A few men in black and brown with guns and other weapons were entering my room.

They all looked at me and I at them, wondering why they just went inside my room without even bothering to knock. Uncivilized people.

"How come you are here and not in the bathroom tied up like all the others?" one of them asked me very confused and I really wasn't in the mood to discuss this. I rarely am. So I just ignored him and went past him, or at least tried to. One of the others tried to cut my right hand of, but I just managed to avoid it. In retaliation I punched his face with my left hand, breaking his nose.

"What was that for?" he mumbled holding his nose.

"That was for trying to cut my arm of." I replied honestly. "And now out of my way."

"No." one of them said. "We have to bring you to the boss, to get our money."

"Boss? Money?" I asked curious and cautios. "Who the meat is your boss and what does he want with me?"

"You will see him early enough." One of the men said and charged at me.

"I don't feel like meeting your 'boss'." I told them and let the gold pour out of my right arm and formed it into a huge golden fist. I used that golden fist to to send this man, who was clearly not used to fighting at all, through the wall into the next appartment. After the dust disappeared I saw him through the holes in the walls lying in the bathroom tied up with something that looked like a golden rope. I looked very confused at him. _"How the meat did he end up in tied up in a golden rope?"_

"How dare you?!" one screamed and got my attention while he wanted to attack me with his sword, but another one stopped him, by holding him back and ordering, "Wait!"

"What is that ...?" another one asked.

"That?" the one I presumed to be the leader asked this one.

"Is that gold on her hand?" he corrected his former question

"Gold?" the leader replied questioningly while he looked at my right arm.

I just shrugged. I was not going to tell him if he was right or wrong.

The leader now stood in a thinking pose, while his men seemed ready to charge at me. I had no idea what they wanted from me and I really didn't care. I just wanted to leave this inn now. I looked at the window and wondered if I had to jump out the window to get out.

When I turned my back to them I noticed one of them standing next to me. Out of a reflex I punched him in the face and then I heard something clicking. I felt suddenly weaker and looking down on my wrist I knew why. Somehow I had sea stone cuffs on my right wrist. What the meat? Where the meat did that sea stone cuff come from? Why do I have sea stone cuffs on my wrist and why the meat do those idiots have something like that?

"Get her now!" the leader shouted at his men. I tried to defend myself, but with that thing on my arm I was pretty weak by now. I could even see how the gold on my right arm was falling down on the floor. It didn't took those men now long to overwhelm me. They connected my left wrist to the sea stone cuffs on my right arm and they also used a pair of sea stone cuffs on my feet.

"So she really is a devil fruit user." the leader said while he was on the ground looking closely at the fallen gold. "Normal gold doesn't take this form, so your power has to do something with gold."

I just glared at him and the others I could see. I didn't even notice that there was one behind me until I felt something hitting the back of my head hard.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

One of the men had enough of her being awake and making their job harder so he just bashed his ironstaff at her head, making her unconscious in the process.

The leader just shook his head and made his men go with her with a simple handsign. He then went into the bathroom and saw why the usual trap hadn't worked. With the gold everywhere missing it was no wonder she could run around freely. So he wondered how she did it. _"Did she try to get it off like the others try to do usually? But why was she able to get it off? Was it just luck? Was the gold so weakened that they couldn't withstand the attacks of the greedy people who were sleeping here?"_

Wondering about that he was about to order his free men with a den den mushi to look at the other apartments, but then he remembered that Golden Hydra had sent one of his men flying into a bathroom where that man ended up unable to move. He ordered his free men to free that guy and to look at the other apartments. To see if they could take the gold off easily. While they went to try it out, he went into the basement. To the place where all the worthy persons were. Those that would give his boss either money or those that were just in his way. One way or another, they were all moneybags to him once they were captured.

* * *

Down in the basement he met the barkeeper, or to be more precise the second of command, Julien.

"Good work, Brian." Julien said when he noticed the leader of the capturing squad coming near.

Brian just nodded in reply, studying the newer wanted posters and the cages in front of him. He saw a pair of twins. One asleep and the other wide awake. The Evolym twins. Reda, the younger and more peaceful one as long as you didn't threat her sister, had a bounty of 15 million berries on her head. Her sister Rena was the older and fiercer one of the twins and had a bounty of 22 million berries. Daywarrior and Nightwarrior. Brian found those nicknames fitting. He didn't know why, but except a short time at the day and night change only one of those two were awake. As far as he knew no one knew why it was this way with them.

Then there was the mother and son combination that made a bit trouble on the island. Brian and his men, looking like marines had managed to catch them. Now those two were also sitting n one of the cages. Per Dana, 3 million berry, and Per Davis, 2 million berry worth.

Then there was of course todays captured guests. Golden Hydra "The Stowaway"who is worth 23 million berry and Bill "The Gluttony", worth 65 million berry, and his crew. There was also another woman with blue hair and an elegant dress in that cage. Brian knew who she was and he didn't liked the fact that she was down here, but orders were orders and and so he had captured her like the others.

There were two more cages with people from practically everywhere. Beggers and homeless people mostly, that somehow reached this island. People that were nuisances to the islands' people. He had captured them also with his squad.

"Brian?" Julien asked him suddenly.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have to go up again. Look after them for me, we can't let them die. The Boss would be furious."

Brian just nodded at that and looked at Julien's retreating back until he couldn't see him anymore. Afterwards he used a den den mushi to call some of his own subordinates. The leader of the capturing squad made them prepare a small meal for their special guests.

* * *

(Ydra's POV)

When I woke up again I found myself in a cage with a pair of seastone cuffs on arms and feet and swore. "What the meat happened to me?"

"Ah, hello kind lady." someone greeted me.

"Kind lady?" I said looking around. I noticed a few cages like mine around me. Every cage was filled with at least one person, but the majority was filled with people.

"YOU!" someone screamed.

I looked around once again and saw two people glaring at me. An old woman and adult man.

"Do I know you?" I asked them confused. They just screamed furiously a few things at me that I didn't understood at all.

"Oh, you two are also here?" the first person said. Looking around now I found her in a cage next to me. She was sitting there in seiza with the head of another girl who resembled her on her lap.

"Do I know you?" I asked the seiza girl confused.

"Yes." she said cheerfully. "We met each other in ruins town in the deserts of Alabastia."

"Can't remember you." I calmly stated.

"That's sad." the seiza girl said.

"Are you sure you have a brain?" the old woman suddenly asked me. "How come you can forget me after I tried to kill you at Alabasta for murdering my sons!"

"Your sons?"

"Per Traver and Per Travis!" The mother-son-duo shouted.

"Who the meat is Per Traver?" I asked her curiously.

"My son, you mordering wench of a pirate!" she spat.

"Can't remember him. I remember seeing Per Travis twice and killing him twice." I admitted, which made the woman and the young boy scream something incoherent. When I turned around to face the seiza girl someone else interrupted us.

"Shut up, moneybags." someone shouted.

"Moneybags?" The girl in seiza asked confused and started to look around. "Where is a moneybag? I can't see any."

"I meant you! You stupid girl!" the man said.

"Me?" she said pointing at herself questioningly.

"Yes, Evolym Reda, I meant you!"

"But I am a human and not a moneybag!" She exclaimed confused.

He just shook his head and then turned towards me. "Ah, Little Miss Golden Hydra is awake!"

"Golden Hydra?" I heard some people ask. It sounded like someone repeated that name in fear.

"Who the meat is this Golden Hydra?" I asked that man confused

"Not you too!" The man shouted in frustration. "You! You are Golden Hydra!"

"That's not my name" I replied honestly. "My name is Ydra!"

"Hydra? See? Your name is Golden Hydra!"

"Not Hydra! Y – D – R – A! Ydra!"

"There is no one in this world whose name begins with an 'Y'!" he shouted at me angrily.

"But she said that that is her name." The other girl interrupted us. "Why should she lie?"

"All criminals lie." The man simply replied, before he went to another cage. "Hello Miss Marine."

I looked around and found the man in front of cage with a blue-haired woman in it. The woman just looked at him with disgust and hatred. As far as I could see she was cuffed in the same way as I was.

"You've left me no choice." he told her. "My bosses didn't like to see you around here, so I had to capture you like the other moneybags here, but I'm pretty sure my bosses will find a way to make a profit out of you. Like they did with everyone who was trying to dig it up."

The woman only scoffed and looked away.

"Suit yourself." the man said before he left the captured us once again lone.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

At the same morning the last of the five number army ships that had left their home to complete a special task reached the Grand Line. They were getting closer to finish it, but since they knew almost nothing about the Grand Line apart of the way to navigate through the first half of the Grand Line they were preparing themselves for everything they could think of.

* * *

As far as we see in One Piece, it really isn't commonly know if one has eaten a devil fruit or not. The suprised faces of the marines or anyone else whenever they faced the strawhats and the others until the 2 year break showed me that. That is the reason why those people were so confused about Ydra not being captured like the others.

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


	11. Captured, Again II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. The OCs belong to me though!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Captured, Again II**

(Ydra's POV)

A while later we got a few visitors. I think it were around two dozen men. Everyone of them was caring a plate with food on it. One of those guys came to me and moved the plate into my cage through a small entry. Since my hands and feet were cuffed I couldn't eat on my won. He had to feed me and before I could protest he did that. He fed me without asking if I was hungry or if I wanted to eat it. Without asking if I could eat it or not. I could eat it, but I really shouldn't. Meat doesn't make me stronger, it makes me weaker. My body doesn't like it for some way and I'm pretty sure that the food they are feeding prisoners with in this world is at least partly meat. That is, if my experience with _that woman and that place_ were any indication.

With the sea stone cuffs hindering and weakening my movements and his fast and harsh movements, I could do nothing to stop him from slowly killing. Once again I cursed my 10th birthday and the experience I had afterwards.

Shortly after they left I think I collapsed, because the next memory I have is waking up while someone was calling my name.

"Ydra! Ydra! Ydra!"

"WHAT!" I screamed as I woke up. I looked around and saw an old guy with no hair on his head besides his big purple beard.

"I-i-is your name really Ydra? With an Y in the front?" he half-stuttered/asked me.

"Why?" I answered confused. No one had asked me a question that stupid so far.

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"YES!" I replied automatically at this sudden shout. "My name is Ydra. Beginning with an Y!"

"Oh god damn it. This can't be true." He replied shocked as if his worst fears were coming true. "But it has to be. This can't be a coincidence. Golden Hydra. Ydra. There is now way this is a coincidence. No way. No way. No way. ..."

"Someone's gone nuts." someone said gleefully. I turn around and saw the fattest and biggest person I have ever seen. To be honest he stinks so bad I really wonder why I didn't notice the smell earlier. I immediately try to get as far away from him as possible in this cage, which really isn't much since these cages are quite small.

"Golden Hydra. West Blue. Fizza. Silver. Ydra. Golden Hydra. West Blue. Fizza. Silver. Ydra. No. No. No. No. Golden Hydra. ..." the purple beard guy started saying.

"Shut up." Someone behind the fat man shouted. I couldn't see that man.

The first man didn't listen to the second one. He just changed his mantra. "Ydra. Golden Hydra. Stowaway. No Meat. West Blue. Fizza. Terror in Silver. Former Warlord. Grand Line. Marines. World Government. Insane. Insanity. War on the horizon. Death."

"Is that man ill?" The seiza girl in the cage next to me asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea." I tried to reply, but that man's mantra changed once again. He started to shout "**No. No. No. That shouldn't be happening. No. No. No.** "

Apart of that I felt starting slightly unwell. Meat the curse of the meat.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" the fat man questioned him now.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

The strange man didn't answer, he just mumbled more and more. Things that nobody really understood. No one really got why he mumbled or shouted those things. The only one who noticed a few things was the female marine with the name Kintako. She noticed that the man was talking again and again about the West Blue, Golden Hydra and a former Warlord and that a war and death would appear. She had no idea what to make of it, but she was keen on finding it out when she got out here. She didn't think that he was insane, at best he was freaking out because of something nobody but he seemed to understand.

The noise he was making alerted the men who had put them all in these cages.

"What is going here?" the man called Brian demanded to know just as that guy started to shout.

"**Death. World. Horizon. Golden. Grand. Marines. War. Hydra. Warlord. Blue. Meat. Terror. Government Silver. West. Line.**" He shouted. "**No. No. Gold. White. Red. Green. Black. Blue.**"

"Did someone gave him something to eat that made him stupid?" Brian shouted.

"Nothing. I gave him the same things everyone else also got." the man defended himself.

"**Snow. Desert. Jungle. Night. Mist.**"

"And why is he acting now this way?"

"I don't know."

"**No. No. No. No. No.**"

"**Shut up!**" Brian screamed at him.

"**KILL ME!**"

"Gladly." the chief catcher replied and aimed a pistol at the man's head. With a move of his finger he ended the life of that man and silence was falling upon them. Even the men working under Brian were silent and looked at him.

"Why did you kill him? The boss needs every man or woman that we can get our hands on!" A man with a red fullbeard complained.

"That much is true, but he hasn't any use for someone who just went crazy."

"But, but, but whatabout the numbers we send the boss?"

"Shit." he cursed. "I had forgotten about that."

He went around the room ignoring everyone around him for the next few minutes, at least until he stopped.

"Just get someone from the streets!" he declared the solution to this problem.

"Someone? But -"

"But what, Cal?" Brian demanded to know, grabbing the other guy by the neck. "What is wrong with my superb solution?"

"We can't just take anyone for this?"

"If you won't me bring someone else, I'm going to send you to the boss with all of those others!" the boss of the catchers threatened his subordinates. That declaration made the one he was looking at freeze for a few seconds, before he was running out of the room. "And what's with you?" he shouted at the other ones. "I might change my mind and send one of you to the boss! So, go and find a substitute for the dead one if you don't want to feel my wrath!"

With those threats all of Brian's subordinates quickly left the room. He then took one long look at the cages and noticed the collapsed forms of Rena and Hydra. He was used to the fact that one of the twins was usually sleeping while the other one was awake. He had seen or heard about Hydra being awake at different times of the day, so it was impossible that she was similar to the twins. He carefully approached her. If this was a try to break out of the cages in some way, it certainly wasn't the first time. The nearer he was the more he saw that she just wasn't pretending to be asleep. She was asleep, but it wasn't healthy one. The way she was breathing indicated that she was ill in some way.

"Shit." he cursed. While he could let some unnamed guy die, it was way different for guys who were well known or had a bounty on their heads. The more they are worth the more money he would get for them. He quickly left the room and dialed for one of his subordinates to come back to the cage room.

* * *

In a certain office a den-den mushi was making sounds until the Vice Admiral answered the call.

"What is it?" she asked promptly.

"I lost sight of Trainee 5-14, Hydra." the man on the other side simply said.

"WHAT? GO AN FIND HER YOU IMBECILE!"

"The problem lies on the place where she was last seen."

The female raised one of her eyebrows and it was like her subordinate could see this gesture, since he elaborated on.

"I'm at Forest One."

"Forest One? Where the hell is that?"

"Forest One is a town that is also called Lost or Lost Town."

"Lost Town? You mean the Town where people are disappearing one after another?"

"Exactly that one, Ma'am. I suspect she disappeared here, but the questions is willingly or not?"

"Who knows? You have to find her anyway."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm on my way."

Just as he was about to hung up, she called him back. "Oh, I forgot something."

"Yes?" Artair said, looking questioningly.

"Don't kill her off."

"Ma'am?"

"While that had been your original order, we might need her alive, so just capture her and bring her to some place save. Got it."

"Yes, Vice Admiral Chrona."

* * *

A hour later one of Brian's man spotted Artair and noticed that he wasn't from this island. That was quite easy to see, since on this island, which actually was only a part of a country, which consisted of six islands, people tended to pray to the local Djungle God. And the foreign man just ignored a local shrine. Not even they did that, mostly because they were from this island and because they didn't wanted to look strange in the eyes of the other civilians living on this island.

Artair who had noticed the men earlier, but didn't thought anything special of it, just went on. Another island, another custom, he had learned in his previous years. That didn't only work for the Grand Line, but also for the North, East, South and West Blue as far as he knew. Those customs had something to do why the World Government or more likely Vice Admiral Chrona had made plans to catch Trainee 5-14, Hydra. Well, Golden Hydra as she was called now. Atair had no idea if either name was the girl's real name, but he really didn't care either way. She was just someone he needed to catch now. Well, to find her again and if his hunch was right, she had been captured by whoever was behind the mysteries on this island. So, he needed to be caught also. That was the reason why he did nothing when suddenly a group of men appeared around him and one of them gave him a good beating with a bat, at least it felt like that to Artair.

* * *

Any questions, comments, remarks? Are there any mistakes I made? Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
